


The Long and Exciting Life of Kreet the Kobold - Life 3

by Bluedraggy



Series: Kreet [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Kobolds, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedraggy/pseuds/Bluedraggy
Summary: The adventures and lives of Kreet the Kobold continue. Kreet awakens in an unknown cavern. Kallid and their children begin a long and dangerous trek to find her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kreet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Brothers

Anguish and despair rolled over her like a tangible wave of coldness. She shivered underneath them far more than the simple coolness of the air around her. How long she stayed lost in that oblivion she didn’t know. But eventually she recognized that there were moments when it ebbed and flowed. Very slowly she allowed light into her soul again. But she came out bitter.

She found herself rocking on her knees and she stopped chanting the names of her family. Around her sat two male kobolds. They were rocking on their knees as she had been doing. As the white-noise faded from her ears, she heard they were repeating the names as well.

“Kallith. Grass. Kalindruh. Nieyt. Kallith. Grass. Kalindruh. Nieyt.”

Once she would have smiled at their mimicry. Now she just thought it pathetic and annoying. They had no idea what they were saying.

“Shut up,” she said, scowling.

Both looked up, and their eager young faces annoyed her even more.

“You speak?” one asked in kobold.

Another annoyance. She switched to kobold.

“Shut up,” she repeated.

“Mysterious woman awakens?”

Another shiver of remembrance shook her. Oh, this was going to be hard. So, so hard.

One of them came to her and picked up a cloth from around her feet and put it over her back and shoulders. It felt familiar, and she realized they had done this before repeatedly - but she had thrown it off in her grief and anger.

“Well,” she thought, “If you wanted to be dead you could have stayed there. You chose to come back here, didn’t you? They’re trying to be kind. They don’t deserve your wrath.”

She looked around and stood up, drawing a deep breath of resignation. Her knees protested, and it was clear she had been here for some time. She may never see her family again, but staying down here was only a way of guaranteeing that. She had been given a chance to live again. A chance few, if any, kobolds had been given before.

She tried to release her anger at the gods. She knew instinctively that they hadn’t caused the fire - but it would have been so damn easy for them to stop it.

“But no, you couldn’t lift a goddamn finger? Did you take Night too? But you didn’t leave him a goddamn jewel, did you? Fuck you Eilistraee. Fuck you Pelor, and fuck your powers. You can blind a giant spider, but you can’t put out a spark? Well to hell with the lot of you! I’m doing this one on my own!”

The two kobolds shrank back again as she railed against the sky, seemingly angry at the cavern roof.

“She spoke before,” one kobold said to the other. “Why does she talk gibberish again?”

“She kept the blanket this time,” said the other.

Kreet stopped her ranting and she looked at the two closer. Their clothes were very much in the style she remembered from so long ago, and in the books she’d read since then. These weren’t domesticated slaves of the Drow like Kallid. These were the wild, native kobolds of her own type.

“Hello. I’m Kreet,” she said, nodding to them both in turn. Kobold greetings tended to be of one of two types - either one would supplicate to the other completely, or one would deign to nod in acknowledgement of the presence of someone underneath him. These two had already demonstrated their willingness to take the lower order. She accepted their obeisance. They may be about the same size as Kallid, but their spears were still sharp and she was defenseless.

Both bowed to her.

“What are your names?”

“I am Tokkin,” one said while the other said “I am Tonnin.”

“Tokkin and Tonnin. Are you brothers?”

Both nodded, and Tokkin continued on. “We stayed with you, Kreet. We kept danger away!”

She looked around, a little alarmed.

“Danger? What danger? Are there spiders here?”

“No. No real danger. But if there was, we would have kept it away from you!”

“Oh. Thanks, I guess. What are you doing here, Tokkin and Tonnin? Why aren’t you with your clan?”

“We don’t like our clan. We want to start a new clan.”

“You’re going to need a…” Kreet began. Then suddenly she realized what she was about to say.

“Oh. You want me to be your wife, don’t you?”

“Yes! We protect you from danger!” Tonnin said, as if he had to remind her again.

“Sorry guys,” she said, drawing the blanket around her somewhat tighter. “I already have a clan.”

Suddenly the light in both their eyes dimmed and Tokkin hit Tonnin on the back of the head with the flat of his spear.

“See? I told you she must already have a clan. She is a Mother! Even you could see that, blind Tonnin!”

“But she’s alone! Kreet, where is your clan? Maybe all dead? We could still start a new clan!”

“Sorry Tonnin. I am Mother, but my clan is not dead. They are very far away though, probably. I don’t know where they are. I don’t know where I am.”

“Ah, these are the Warrens of Goldworm.”

“Never heard of it. I’m sorry, young men, but I cannot be your wife. But you will be my servants for a little longer perhaps? Can you take me to your clan?”

Tokkin looked at Tonnin, who nodded. “Okay. We were getting hungry anyway. Do you need water before we go? Stream over there,” he said, pointing off into the darkness.

When she’d returned, she tied the blanket around her middle and a thought struck her. 

Tonnin led the way with Tokken following Kreet.

“How did you know I was Mother, Tokken?”

“Teats. I told Tonnin only Mothers have teats, but he didn’t care.”

“Your Mothers have teats?” Kreet asked, surprised.

“The Outside Mothers do,” Tonnin said. “But we know all the Outsiders. You must be from Outside, but you are not from Outside clan.”

Kreet decided to let that go. Obviously they had some connection with the Outside though. That was good.

“How many clans are down here, Tonnin?”

“Three clans. Well, two clans in the Warrens and the Outside clan. We are from #1 clan. #2 clan lives on the other side of Goldworm. But we want to start a new clan.”

Kreet smiled. One’s own clan was _always_ the #1 clan of course.

“And what is Goldworm?”

The two kobolds stopped dead in their tracks.

“You don’t know Goldworm?” Tokkin asked.

Tonnin looked at her askance. “How can you not know Goldworm? How did you get here?”

Kreet suddenly noticed both were holding their spears with both hands now. She’d transgressed something obviously.

“Of course I know Goldworm! But… I have been gone very long. I meant, has Goldworm changed?”

But that didn’t help.

“How old can you be, Mother Kreet? Goldworm doesn’t change in a kobold’s lifetime! You are a stranger, aren’t you?” Tokkin said, taking an offensive stance..

“Stranger, on your knees!” Tonnin demanded, and suddenly Kreet did so.

“I meant no harm! I am a stranger, but I mean no evil on Goldworm!” she cried, putting her hands out in the universal sign of acquiescence.

“A stranger,” Tonnin said to his brother. “She is ours then.”

“I saw her first. She is _mine_!” Tokkin amended.

“Aw, brother. Surely we can own her together?”

“You can rent her from me. But she is mine!”

Kreet _really_ didn’t like the way this conversation was going.

“I am no one’s!” she protested, but Tonnin pressed the point of his spear to her back, forcing her back down.

“Keep your mouth closed, stranger,” he said menacingly.

“You can rent her from me,” Tokkin decreed.

“How much?”

“Ten bites for a day.”

“Five bites.”

“Eight bites.”

Tonnin knelt down to Kreet’s level. “Can you weave?”

“I… I don’t know! You mean, like, weave cloth? Baskets?”

But Tonnin didn’t listen. He stood back up and argued with his brother.

“She can’t even weave. Seven should be enough between brothers!”

“Okay. You can rent her for seven bites per day. Come on, stranger. Get up. Let’s go back to the clan.”

Kreet stood back up.

“You’re a fool, Tokkin. I’m worth eight bites, easily,” she said as she began to cast a Hold Person spell.


	2. Kallid

Kallid awoke surrounded by his children. It was the third day he’d spent without Kreet and the constriction in his chest hit just as hard as on the first. He’d spent two days thinking about what he should do. Wherever she was, she would be trying to find her way back - that much was a certainty.

So the smart thing to do would be to stay put. But every day that passed made that more and more impossible. He had made friends here, to be sure. The bedroom his family slept in had been offered on a more or less permanent basis. But it wasn’t home. No where was home without Kreet.

Restless as he was, though, what could he do? He couldn’t just strike out randomly. How could he possibly discover where she had gone?

Kallindra turned over in her sleep, which reoriented his thoughts. And what about them? He could probably leave them with Aunt Tribi, who was already becoming their surrogate mother. That would effectively orphan them - when both their parents were alive. But they would be safe in the city. Out in the wild? The dangers would be manifold. He could imagine Kreet emphatically shaking her head. She would certainly _not_ approve.

He’d been thrashing it out in his head for two days, and he’d finally decided. It was probably stupid, but he simply could not remain here while his wife was out there somewhere. _If_ he could somehow discover where she was, they would go to her. All of them. He might be small, his skills minor and his experience in the wild not the best. He might well be dooming his small family. But without Kreet it was his decision to make. He knew it wasn’t the wise decision, but he’d never been accused of being a wise kobold.

That left one hell of a big _if_ though.

Who would know where she was? He kept coming back to only one answer to that question. Only the gods knew. He’d met one god, but he had a strong impression that Eilistraee would be unable to help him. She hadn’t guided Kreet when she was looking for her former home - plus she was probably busy being a mother herself somewhere now with Sig.

No, Kallid knew of only one other god likely to help him, and that was Kreet’s god. Pelor. And he knew of only one person that might be able to get in touch with him. He had to go see the BIshop.

He had no idea the proper protocols for such things however. But Aunt Tribi would, and she would be arriving shortly.

*************

The human household began to wake up an hour later. Already the kobolds had shifted their schedule to the humans’ primarily daylight schedule. Aunt Tribi showed up an hour after that and gathered both the kobold and human children into the common area for what she called ‘schooling’. It amazed Kallid that the children could be so enraptured by Aunt Tribi that they would sit relatively quietly while she expounded on some subject or other. In fact, he’d found he was a little jealous of the kids. They were learning things while he felt he was wasting time. But not today.

“Miss Tribi?” he interrupted later, after she’d given the kids a drawing assignment and they were all busy at their slate boards.

She turned around with a start. He marvelled that she still hadn’t quite gotten used to him and was obviously a little nervous when in his company.

“Oh! Yes Kallid? What can I do for you?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it and… I need to speak with the Bishop. You’re right there at the cathedral. How could I get an audience with her?”

“With the Bishop?” she pondered, scrunching her snout up in thought. “Let me just ask her tonight when I go back. Tomorrow I’ll let you know.”

“Really? You can just ask her?”

“Oh certainly! She’s not some aloof person around the place. But it would be best to make a formal meeting time. She’s quite busy, you know.”

“Thank you Miss Tribi,” he said, taking her hand in the human gesture of sincere thanks. “Really!”

She froze at the touch, but Kallid had gotten used to her reactions to him. She almost never fainted anymore.

He left her, finished dressing and went back to where the work of clearing the old tavern was continuing to lend his own small but willing hand.

*********************

Their meeting this time was in the Bishop’s own rooms in a small building that the priests lived in behind the cathedral. Happily the Bishop greeted him as he was walking up to it, so he was spared the not-unusual shock of someone seeing a kobold knocking at their door. She was dressed in nearly normal clothes, which gave him some relief. However, his determination was set and he had only to think of Kreet momentarily to gain courage. This Bishop was, in the end, just another human after all.

“Oh! Hello Kallid!” She said, rising from her seat on the rectory’s porch. “Come in, come in! What can I do for you?”

He mounted the stairs awkwardly as she opened the front door for him, ushering him inside.

“Well, first I came to thank you and the King most of all for the help in clearing the rubble. And the offer to rebuild.”

She led him up some stairs to a large private chamber on the second floor. The building wasn’t large but it seemed solid and sturdy. The furnishings reflected that impression - antique and well worn, but in good repair.

“Oh, it’s our pleasure of course. Kreet meant a lot to us too. Losing her… well, it’s a loss even felt by the King himself. He’s told me so directly.”

“But… you know she’s not dead, right?” Kallid said after she’d closed the door and indicated a seat.

“The resurrection stone. And her body was never found. Yes, I think it’s very likely she’s not.”

“Bishop Wynda, I have to find her,” Kallid said, getting to the point. “Please understand, I _have_ to find her. I cannot stay here without her!”

The Bishop rose and crossed to a window.

“Kallid, grief…” she began, but Kallid interrupted her

“It’s NOT grief, Bishop! I’m sorry if I seem rude, but she’s not dead and it’s not grief. I am leaving. That much is certain. What is not certain is where I am to go. I’ve been thinking about it, and only the gods can know where that stone might have taken her. You’re my only connection to the gods, Bishop. Kreet put her life in your god’s hands. He gave her powers. He must know this.”

The Bishop looked down at Kallid, standing now earnestly at her feet.

She knelt to be at a level with him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kallid, Pelor doesn’t work like some gods. He doesn’t manifest himself to us.”

“He brings light to dark places,” Kallid said, obstinately refusing to accept anything resembling her refusal to help. “This is bringing light to me. Because I’m in total darkness right now, Bishop. I can’t see where she is. She needs me, Bishop. Wherever she is, I know this in my heart. She needs me, but I can’t see where she is.”

His voice began to break, but he went on. He could not fail in this.

“I think he would want me to know. Pelor I mean.”

The Bishop nodded.

“Let’s find out, Kallid. Let’s find out right here and now. We will pray. It doesn’t matter if you are a follower of his or not. That is how we commune with the Lord of Light. We pray.”

She had walked across the room and indicated a structure with a kneeling pad.

“I will pray in my way here. But the position doesn’t really matter. You sit here beside me and pray with me, Kallid. If Pelor wishes this, he will grant us a vision. If not… if not I cannot help.”

Kallid thought it was probably hopeless, but he sat on the floor beside where the Bishop knelt.

“Think of light, Kallid. Think of the sun and it’s rays and warmth. That is our god, Kallid.”

Kallid closed his eyes and tried his best to do what she asked. He wasn’t at all sure he was doing it right, but he tried. Yet as he imagined the rays of the sun, he imagined them falling upon the earth - but then entering a great hole in the earth. The rays reached down deep underground. They struck something golden, and were reflected in a million directions, one for each scale of its massive wings. It was moving, though it was hard to grasp what that movement signified. The wings formed into its back and neck. The head rose up and his viewpoint backed off to take in the whole sight.

It was a dragon, of course. There could be no doubt of that. But the eyes were purest white. No pupil broke their perfect symmetry. It was as if instead of taking in light from around them, the dragon’s eyes sent that light out into the world.

And then it looked at him and smiled. The teeth gleamed and instantly Kallid fell back.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed, clamboring back to his feet. Suddenly he was back in the rectory beside the BIshop.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and for an instant they were the eyes of the dragon, and his heart skipped a beat. But then he looked again and they were just the Bishop’s eyes.

“You saw something? Did our Lord reveal something to you as well?”

Kallid stood up, nodding rapidly. “A dragon! A golden dragon!”

“Yes. I saw it too. But I saw more, Kallid. I saw… home. Her home.”

Kallid cocked his head to one side. “What do you mean?”

“You must go to Fallon. You must go to where she grew up.”

“She’s there?”

“No, Kallid. She is not there now. But she will be there,” the Bishop said simply but with a confidence that made the scales flow up his back.

He couldn’t help it. He was a kobold and not a human. He didn’t have years of training in proper decorum and human norms. In an instant he was overcome with emotion that had barely been kept in check these last three days.

He fairly leapt upon the Bishop, wrapping his arms around her neck and his feet and tail around her back, crying all the while.

“Oh thank you, Bishop! Thank you Pelor!”

The Bishop laughed and staggered over to the bed where she set the kobold down.

“Oh Kallid, it’s okay. There’s a reason we dedicate ourselves to him, you know!”

“I’m sorry, Bishop Wynda. It’s a little too much for me. But I have a path now! I know where to go!”

“You do! Do you need to leave the children here? We have a small orphanage we can put them in while you’re gone. It’s well run, I can assure you! They’ll not be mistreated.”

Kallid climbed down from the bed.

“No. I’m taking them with me,” he said, quite resolute.

“Taking them with you?” the Bishop responded, suddenly concerned. “Kallid, are you sure that’s wise? It’s a very, very long way and summer is waning.”

“I’m taking them with me,” he repeated. “I will not abandon my children, Bishop. I will _not_.”

The Bishop thought quickly.

“Will you give me some time? I think I can prepare an escort for you, at least to the limits of the King’s realm. Please let me do that. For them if not for you. A week? Give me a week.”

Kallid nodded. “Gladly. I know where I’m going. I don’t have to rush getting there.”


	3. Kreet the Monk (Kreet 88)

Of course the hold person spell didn’t work. The reason was immediately obvious. She could no longer feel Pelor’s presence.

“You be quiet, Stranger Kreet,” Tonnin said, and was about to hit her with his walking stick.

She grabbed it before it connected.

“Oh, sure!” she said in Common. “Abandon me now.”

There was no struggle over the stick. She’d wrenched it from Tonnin’s hands easily.

“Well guess what, Lord of Light? I don’t _need_ you anymore!”

Instantly she swept it around, hearing it crack against Tokkin’s left foot. But she knew her own strength instinctively. She’d used force enough to knock him down - but not enough to do any real damage. Then she kicked Tonnin full in the belly, sending him to the side of the room.

“If you’re going to do this to me now, just because I got a little pissed off when you didn’t lift a finger to prevent the fire…”

She leaped back to her feet, grabbing Tokkin’s stick on the way and holding it to his neck.

She was starting to cry again. It would be so easy. This stupid kobold’s skull might as well have been an eggshell. And she couldn’t be blamed for it.

“Stranger Kreet! No! Do not hurt my brother!” she heard from behind her, but the white noise in her ears was rising again and the voice came as if from far away.

So easy. But she wouldn’t be able to mend it afterwards. Her god was gone. She was truly on her own.

She felt Tonnin’s hands grab the stick - not to wrench it away from her, but to prevent her from swinging it round. He was begging her on his knees. His brother’s eyes were wide with fear of her. She had the other stick. She could dispatch either of these with ease.

But she felt her blood cooling. It wasn’t their fault. It was part of kobold nature apparently. They wouldn’t have called it slavery exactly, though it amounted to the same thing. When faced by those of superior power, they became suppliant very rapidly. They were natural-born slaves because they didn’t think of themselves as slaves when in the presence of a master. And yet, they were also very quick to perceive a change in the power structure and would naturally assume the role of master when they were in power.

Except when under overwhelming attack against their family. They had a very strong sense of family and clan. So good kobold slaves should always be taken away from their family. When on their own, it was very rare for a kobold slave to rebel. Almost unheard of.

She pulled the stick away from Tokkin’s head. Tonnin released the stick, grovelling before her.

“Stand, you two,” she growled, .”And do not treat me like that again. I am no one’s property. Understand? I don’t know who Goldworm is, but I could have killed you both. I chose not to, but now you will serve me instead.”

The two brothers nodded rapidly, crouching low in an exaggerated parody of obeisance.

“Oh, don’t be silly. Stand up you two. Look, I’m not in a good mood right now, and you trying to make me your slave didn’t help. Let’s go on to your clan.”

“Certainly! This way, Master Kreet!”

“And don’t call me Master… well. On second thought… go ahead and call me Master. For now.”

Of course the word didn’t carry quite the same connotation in Kobold, she thought as they led on through the tunnels. It was more like “Lord” or “Superior”. It implied not only the implied power, but also a willingness for the underlings to be led. Yet to Kreet, who had been in the company of free humans almost all of her life, it felt terribly wrong to play this role.

But for now it was probably wisest to do so. It would not do to enter a kobold clan on anything less than an equal footing. To enter as an obvious superior would probably be even better.

“Not far,” Tonnin was saying. “Maybe an hour.”

But Kreet barely heard him. She was watching Tokkin hobble along on his injured foot. She knew she hadn’t hit it too hard, but she winced in sympathy with every step. He didn’t complain. He wouldn’t complain. He was now the servant and had no right to complain. In his mind he was probably blaming himself for being so presumptuous as to treat his natural Lord as his own slave. He would not blame her. He would probably be grateful for not having been killed outright.

But she had caused him this pain. And she couldn’t heal it now. She winced with every step he took in empathy.

“Stop, Tonnin. Tokkin, how is your foot?”

“Hurts. But not too bad. I am okay.”

She handed him one of the walking sticks.

“Here. Maybe this will help. Tonnin, let’s slow down.”

She didn’t fail to see the bluish tint that came over both Tokkin and Tonnin.

“Yes, boys,” she thought. “Your Master is a real sweetheart. Great. Now I’ve got two _willing_ slaves. Just what I always wanted.”

But it did hurt to know she could no longer use the power of Pelor. Now she was a monk at best. They were considered as holy as the Clerics, but they didn’t have direct access to Pelor’s power as Clerics did. When a boy or girl showed signs of such abilities, a wise parent would take them to a monastery - as had Brand and Karl’s parents. But most people who came to the monastery were without such abilities, yet had either a strong affinity for the monastery’s God or simply craved the discipline and safety of the monastery.

In a way, it was similar to the willing slavery of these kobolds. The monks lived under a system of servitude, certainly - though of course not under the caprice of a single master. But she could understand the willingness in a way. It absolved them of responsibility for their own lives. By following the instructions of their Abbot and the monastery’s Rule, they earned their keep and remained safe in an otherwise hostile world. It certainly had an appeal.

It really came down to a choice between freedom and security. Kobolds tended towards security - right up until they saw red. But an attack on a clan was an attack on that security. Kobolds could plan. They could create their traps ahead of time. They could be quite sensible in defense. But if those defenses and traps failed their eyes would turn red. As a last defense, they would go on a suicidal and barbaric attack with no planning or reason left to them. It was instinctual. Kobolds clans didn’t surrender. Nor did they ever run away when their clan was under direct attack. It wasn’t that they were particularly brave. It wasn’t that they were too stupid to know that they could retreat and rebuild to fight again another day. It was that once they were under direct assault, they could do nothing but full-on, all out attack.

She had overcome that instinct. It was hard, but she’d done so. On two occasions she had felt herself almost overwhelmed with the attack instinct. Once when she’d met the knight Mekelson and he’d boasted of killing her kind. But she had not allowed herself the instinctual response - though it was pulling at her so strongly.

The other was when she’d kicked a patron at a tavern who had gotten too drunk and too aggressive. It had been a close thing. She wanted to leave her talons out, knowing it would spill his intestines and kill the lout. But at the last moment she’d managed to retract them. It had taken a life of living with humans to learn to restrain herself, but she had done it.

She thought then about these two kobolds in front of her. How would they react in human company? Certainly their first reaction, if not under direct threat, would be to become docile and take the role of slaves. The Drow had taken advantage of that and knew how to treat them. It’s how Kallid was able to slip away from his bondage of slavery so easily by simply leaving with Kreet and Sigmundurr.

Kobolds simply didn’t want to leave. There were no Drow guards who enforced the slavery rules - they didn’t need to, for kobolds anyway. In a Drow city, any kobold was where he was because he was told to be there. If Kallid were leaving with Kreet and Sigmundurr, it was obvious he was _supposed_ to be there.

Of course, they hadn’t really taken love into consideration. But then, a kobold such as Kreet who actually didn’t want to be a slave was so rare that they’d not had to consider it. Kallid had changed a lot since then, but he’d also given up one form of servitude for another. She’d not really considered that before. In a real sense, she _had_ become his master. But surely it was different if it was for _love_ \- wasn’t it? That wasn’t really slavery… was it?

She was shaken from these thoughts by Tonnin.

“We approach, Stranger Kreet. Our clan is on this side of Goldworm.”

Light was the first thing she noticed. It was not the yellow light of torches or the Underdark. It was sunlight. She had not been underground long enough yet for it to bother her, but more importantly, it was not bothering Tonnin or Tokkin either. They were obviously used to sunlight!

Then the tunnel opened out. The space was huge - almost as big as the Underdark city-cave. In its walls, kobolds had tunneled out living quarters, while scaffolding rose high along the curved walls towards the opening above where the sky was seen clearly. On this scaffolding, more kobolds worked even as they approached - carving what appeared to be artwork of some form into the rock above.

The whole opening was shaped like a huge bowl. The sides covered with kobold habitation. Distantly she saw the far side of the bowl was similarly made. It wasn’t a city though. There couldn’t have been more than a few scores of kobolds all together, but they’d made themselves a quite comfortable home here.

Yet for all that, Kreet barely noticed. She could not tear her eyes away from the golden sight that lay in the center of the bowl. He was huge. His wingspan was easily the width of an entire city block back in the slums. Kobolds came and went around him, and as she looked closer she saw they were cleaning the scales of a leg and lower belly - taking buckets back and forth from a stream that ran along one side of the bowl.

Kreet realized she had stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her mouth.

“Goldworm,” Tokkin said simply.

As if on cue, the dragon’s eyes opened. They gave off light - like a kobold’s. For a moment it looked to be pure sunlight, but rapidly dimmed to a comforting blue.

“Kreet,” it thundered. “Welcome! I would speak with you.”

All the kobolds fell to their knees wherever they were.

“Get down!” hissed Tonnin. “He speaks!”

“He speaks in Common,” Kreet smiled. “He calls me.”


	4. Journey Starts

Kallid climbed down the spiral stairs to the archives. It hit him hard that the last time he’d been on these stairs was with Kreet. But he’d been going through so many of these events the last week that he’d become somewhat numb. He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn’t dead. But the worst was what it must be doing to his children. Not the loss of their mother - that was bad enough, but the loss of their father. He knew he was turning morose, and he had to put a stop to that. They were beginning to mimic his somberness.

Miss Tribi and Mr. Feltix had the map-scroll out again, and she was writing the names of the towns along the way again. The prior list had been lost in the fire.

“Hi Kallid! Almost done here,” Miss Tribi said, fumbling the pencil to the floor at his entrance.

That, he had to admit, put a smile on his face. She always did.

“Oh, give me that!” Mr. Feltix grumbled, grabbing the pencil from the floor and the paper from Miss Tribi. “You want something done right…”

Miss Tribi stood up and walked to Kallid. She looked odd in her traveling clothes, and he noticed her backpack braced against a wall nearby.

“You really don’t have to do this, you know,” he said - not for the first time.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kallid. If you’re not going to leave your children safe here with me, then I am certainly going with you. You may not need me, but _they_ do.”

Kallid smiled. Even in doing that he felt it was a betrayal of his wife. But he couldn’t help it, and it felt good to smile.

“I think I need you too, Miss Tribi.”

“And call me Aunt Tribi, okay? It’ll make things simpler.”

“I’ll try to do so.”

Mr. Feltrix stood up and walked over to them, brandishing the paper.

“Now you make a copy of this on the way. Right? And keep the copies separate. One for you, one for the male kobold.”

“Yes Mr. Feltix.”

“Now, I expect you to return, Miss Tribi, with copious notes on your journey too! If you die, I will not give your back pay! You hear? Not one copper! And if you return _without_ notes… I will be seriously disappointed in you.”

Miss Tribi took the papers from the wrinkled hands of the gnome, then hugged him fiercely.

“What’s all this then? Was there some point in which I implied I desired a display of physical affection Miss Tribi?! I think _not_! Already you are reverting to your bestial nature. Try to retain some civility at least, won’t you?”

“I will, Mr. Feltix. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I expect you in no less than one year from this date, Miss Tribi. And _do_ send back missives so that I may track your journey for the Bishop. Assuming you manage to retain the power to write.”

“I will do so! Goodbye Mr. Feltix!” Miss Tribi said as she slung the backpack through her arms, put on her hat and held the door open for Kallid.

Kallid led the way up the stairs. “You sound ready to go at least!” he called back to her.

“Oh yes! The adventure of a lifetime for me! I’m so looking forward to it, to be honest. I’ve done some reading about the places we’ll be going too. And the Bishop says the king has sent ahead to provide for us along the way. Why do you suppose he’s being so kind to you and the children anyway?”

“Well, we did keep the news of the sewer wall quiet. And he’s getting rid of all of us kobolds in the city in one go.” Kallid said as they got to the top of the stairs and he held the door for Miss Tribi.

“Oh, now. Maybe the wall. But you have to admit you’ve been well accepted in the city, wouldn’t you say?”

“I suppose,” Kallid admitted. “Though only because we proved ourselves useful.”

Miss Tribi pulled open the big doors that led outside from the cathedral.

“True, but I think that’s true of anyone, regardless of species isn’t it?”

Kallid shrugged and stepped out into the morning light. The coach sat at the bottom of the steps, though he wasn’t surprised to see two of his children were playing in the park across the street - if ‘playing’ was a game of tag and the guards that had been assigned to watch over them was ‘it’. It did make him happy to hear their laughing though.

One of the four guards who had been assigned to their journey stepped from the coach and began to apologize, but Kallid could see that the other three were trying to herd in Night and Kalindra. Grace, of course, sat meekly on the step of the coach.

“CHILDREN!” shouted Miss Tribi, and the two young kobolds stopped in their tracks. “Come HERE children!”

Night fluttered down from a tree branch, while Kalindra allowed herself to be scooped up at last by another guard.

A few minutes later and the five kobolds were herded into the coach. Two of their guards rode horses beside the carriage, while the two others took the reins in a seat outside the enclosed space. While the carriage was by no means opulent - or even comfortable - it was much more than Kallid could have hoped for.

“Now listen, kids,” Kallid was chastising them. “When we get out there in the wild. I mean, the REAL wild… it’s not going to be like running around at a picnic. There are real dangers out there. Things that can kill you, or me, or Miss Tribi.”

“Aunt Tribi,” Grace corrected.

“Yes.. Aunt Tribi. We can’t be running after you like in the park. And the guards aren’t going to be with us. They are taking us all the way to the end of the King’s domain, but after that we’re on our own!”

“Miss Coyle says her and Mister Bross are going on with us when we have to leave the coach.” Night said.

“Miss Coyle? Mister Bross?”

“Two of your guards, Kallid,” Miss Tribi explained. “You’ll get to know them eventually.”

“Really? They’re going outside the King’s domain for us?”

“Seems so. They’re not Kingsguard regulars. And frankly I think they’re…”

Kalindra started making kissing sounds with her tongue. While kobolds could approximate kissing, the pucker and smack were outside their physical abilities. But they all understood the sound Kalindra was making.

“Oh! Are they like that?” Kallid asked Miss Tribi.

She shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t really know them very well myself.”

“I saw them kissing before! Kissy Kissy Kissy!” she interjected, making her puppet simulate the kiss with her other hand.

“You need another puppet,” Grace said. “And _I_ didn’t run off, dad!”

“No, you didn’t Grace. You are my best girl. Night and Kalindra should be more like you.”

“Aw, she’s just a kiss ass,” Night said.

Kallid slapped his son. “Where did you learn to talk like that, Night? Hmm? Well there’ll be none of that around me or Miss… I mean Aunt Tribi. Do you understand?!”

Night’s eyes began to well up with tears, and Kallid instantly regretted it. His children were too young for this trip. Kobolds grew up very fast, but they hadn’t been tested with the rigors of living in the wilds. The city life was all they knew, and that life was too easy for what they were going to be facing. He would have to do his best to prepare them for the uncivilized life outside the city.

But he couldn’t stand to see his boy cry. He’d toughen them up later.

“I’m sorry Night. Just, don’t talk like that, okay? It’s rude and we’re going to all be stuck in this little coach for weeks.”

“Okay Dad. It’s what little Bobby called her back at the neighbor’s house.”

“She’s my best girl, Night. She does what she is told and never gets into trouble.”

Grace beamed at her father and he rubbed her head.

“I love you all, kids, but on this trip I need you two to act more like Grace. Please? It’s not going to be easy. I’ve told you that. But it’s dangerous too. Please be good.”

“We’ll be good,” Night assured him, elbowing Kalindra, who looked up from her puppet at Night then at her father, nodding.

“Oh yes. We’ll be good!”

Kallid sat back and noticed Miss Tribi was watching him intently. She gave a satisfied nod. It bothered him a little. She had no right to approve or disapprove of his parenting, did she? It wasn’t like she had any training in such things. And yet, he _was_ happy that she approved. She did have a way with kids, as evidenced by her schooling of them.

The coach rolled out through the city walls and onto the road. The day was fine and they’d all eaten breakfast and were getting used to life inside such a small space. Before long, Miss Tribi began her lessons for the day and Kallid turned his attention to the landscape rolling by outside the window.

He looked back some time later as the kids were reciting a list of bird types and found himself noticing Miss Tribi for the first time in a long time. Had she lost some weight? Probably his imagination. Surely so. But her thigh did look a little firmer where it peeked out from her skirt.

He realized suddenly what he was doing and turned back to the rolling landscape. He would have slapped himself if doing so wouldn’t have been so obvious in the confined space.

“Really? The first fucking day?” he chastised himself. “You’ve got to live with this woman for months, you horny kobold. And you’ve _got_ to do it faithfully. Now stop this line of thought! Think of Sigmundurr or something!”


	5. Goldworm

She approached the dragon slowly, reverently. It would have been difficult not to, and she knew immediately what these other kobolds felt in its presence. There was something powerful and instinctual happening here - something that explained much of her species’ hierarchical nature. All her life among humans hadn’t completely eradicated it. She’d overcome it when standing before people in power like the Bishop. But she knew they were mere humans with the trappings of power, and that authority could be taken from them at any time.

She’d been around humans so long, she could not see them as superior to herself. The Drow considered themselves superior certainly - and in some ways that superiority was justified. But she’d never felt much more than mild disgust at their condescending attitude towards her kind.

But this was something altogether different. As she watched the eyes follow her, she knew now she was in the presence of a different order of being. It wasn’t fear - at least not as she’d known the term. She wasn’t afraid of the dragon. Though he could obviously have dashed her life away with the flick of a tail, she knew he wouldn’t do that - without cause at any rate. Perhaps extreme awe would be a better term.

“This must be what humans feel like when standing before their King,” she thought, though even as the idea flashed through her mind, she knew it wasn’t powerful enough.

She both loved and feared this dragon at the deepest level, and with every step she took the feeling became more powerful. And she was aware of a certain pride as well. It knew her name. It had called _her_. None of these others. She was _special_.

Finally she stood before it, as close as she dared. She knelt before it, her eyes downcast.

“My Lord,” she said. “I am your servant.”

“Oh shit, Kreet! Don’t be like that! Please!” it rumbled.

She looked at the dragon’s head, now turned towards her.

“My Lord?”

“No, no, no… this will never do! Kreet, I thought you were better than this! Do you think I went through all this to have yet another fawning sycophant waiting on me? Come on - snap out of it! I’m just a dragon. I need you to be you! Remember your family, Kreet. If I could I’d slap your face to bring you back to life. Unfortunately you wouldn’t survive it. Now stand up, I beg you!”

She did so, her head cocked to one side. She was struggling to try and reconcile the form before her with his words. He certainly didn’t speak like a dragon should!

“Well, we can’t talk here anyway. A few of them might have managed to understand Common a little by now. Come on, let’s get away from here. I need the exercise anyway.”

“Do… Do you want me to climb on your neck or something?”  
  


“HA! You’d fall off before I flapped a wing. How about instead I just hold you, okay?”

She saw him extend his foreleg and she climbed into the open claw. It felt as if she’d stepped into the jaws of a terrible predator, knowing full well she would be eaten and somehow not only resigned to that fate, but even relishing it. To be eaten by something this powerful - could she wish for anything more?

The claws closed around her and suddenly she was slammed against one talon. She saw the ground fall away incredibly fast and knew without a doubt the dragon was right. She could no more have hung onto the dragon’s neck than she could stop a tumbling boulder.

In an instant she realized something else. She had a fear of heights. She tried to remind herself of the bridge in the Underdark so long ago, but that was different. Somehow underground heights didn’t bother her. Maybe it was seeing with her Darkvision instead of the full daylight colors that made everything so incredibly detailed. But she found herself holding on to the dragon’s talon with all her might, and she closed her eyes to shut out the sight.

Blessedly the ride came to a halt quickly. Kreet found herself spilled out onto a wide, grassy meadow.

“This should do. We are alone,” the dragon began, but it soon realized that the kobold was in no shape for talking. “Are you alright, Kreet?”

She lay on her belly, her arms and legs splayed to the sides, affirming that the ground was real.

“Just… give me a second, okay?” she said, breathing heavily.

“Oh. I’d forgotten. Sorry. Next time maybe a blindfold would be appropriate.”

She nodded her head, then vomited. She thought briefly about that - would the contents of her stomach have been resurrected with her? Her clothes obviously hadn’t been.

Suddenly she remembered she was naked. She hadn’t thought about it much when with the kobolds. Clothing was certainly worn by kobolds, but they had no concept of modesty as the human’s meant it. She had reverted to that mindset when with her own kind - but now, in the presence of this dragon - her humanity reasserted itself and she tried to cover herself.

“Kreet,” the dragon said, it’s face becoming amused. “Do I need to put on some dragon pants? Don’t be ridiculous. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before!”

With her returning humanity, she recovered some semblance of dignity too. She was fast beginning to lose her awe.

“How… could you have seen me? I don’t even know you!”

“Of course you do. Damn it Kreet, I really thought you were smarter than this. What, do I have to hang a fucking sign over my head? ‘PELOR! PELOR! THIS IS PELOR!’?”

Her eyes grew wide and her pupils became slits.

“PELOR!”

“In the flesh. Scales to be precise. Well, just my Avatar of course. Like Eilistraee’s.”

She wasn’t sure if she should bow or kneel or what. And she had just thrown up in front of her god! Worse yet, she now found she had to pee.

“Not like Eilistraee’s,” she said, bowing her head.

“Well, hey. I am a bit more powerful god. I get a few perks.”

“You took away my powers.”

The dragon’s head reared back. “I did no such thing! You rejected them! I’d think you would remember that! It’s not exactly a trivial thing for a Cleric to reject her god, after all!”

“You… abandoned us!”

“Kreet. Even _you_ don’t believe that. I should know. The fire wasn’t our fault. We didn’t cause it, and - even if you can barely comprehend what it is to be a god - surely you also understand that we are under certain constraints.”

“So I’ve heard. The fates…”

“Yes. That’s the best way for you to understand it. Fates. And yet, you’re still here, aren’t you?”

“No thanks to you!”

The dragon sat up - a rather unusual sight - and put its forearms to its hips in a mimicry of human and kobold indignation.

“I beg your _pardon_! _All_ thanks to me I’ll have you know! Well, granted the stone was from someone else… a friend. But still! I certainly helped!”

Kreet laughed at the visual, and that broke whatever reserve she had left. She’d never really thought of Pelor as the type of god that would deign to appear as a physical avatar - much less a dragon.

“Well okay. I guess you’re right. I was a _little_ distraught though! Surely some credit must be due. You’re right. We have to talk. But please, would you mind… I feel pretty weird standing here naked anyway.”

“Oh for heaven’s… look behind you.”

Kreet turned around and she found a sort of leather two-piece set of wild-kobold appropriate clothing at her feet. She pulled it on.

“Better?” the dragon asked.

“Better.” she admitted. “Though a little tight in the chest. I’d think a god would…”

“I stole them from an Outside kobold’s drying-line. Be happy they’re clean. Now, Kreet, I have a proposal for you. I need you to do something for me. And it will cost you, a lot.”

Kreet laughed bitterly, remembering her family. “Cost me? What do I have to lose? I’ve lost everything already!”

“It will cost you time. With them. Not long, in the scheme of things. But it will be a cost you can never get back. I would point out though that had you died in the fire you would have lost far more time! But… if you will do this for me, I will ease that loss of time.”

“Do I have any choice?” Kreet asked, though now understanding what her god meant. “I always thought you were a Good god.”

“I _am_ a good god! Surely better than most anyway. But I need you to do this for my children. You aren’t the only kobold in the world, you know. These I live with here… they’re good creatures too. But they need your help.”

“Help how? What do you want me to do?”

“Kreet… I need you to teach them to be like you. I need them to learn Common. I need them to become friendly with the light-dwellers. The humans. I need you to lead them home, Kreet.”

“Me? Can’t you just… I don’t know, wave a claw and have them all know Common or something?”

“No, Kreet. I can’t. Because it isn’t just the language. I don’t want them to become human. I want them to be like you. Fully kobold, but also capable of living in peace with humans. Not as slaves, or as enemies. Coexisting. It is a dream Eilistraee had. She convinced me, long ago before you were born, Kreet. We saved you, Kreet. This is your purpose. I promise when you are done you can be freed from this burden.”

“Can I actually refuse?”

“No. You won’t refuse. I already know that. But it is important that you feel like it’s a choice you made. I can offer something to make it worthwhile though.”

“What could possibly make it worthwhile?”

“I will show you. But first, you must give me something.”

“What? I have nothing.”

“No. You have one thing, Kreet. The only jewel this dragon wants. First you must give me the resurrection stone.”


	6. Long and Winding Road

As the day passed into late afternoon, Miss Tribi concluded the lessons and the children had some free time. Grace and Kalindra started playing puppets while Night was taking a nap.

“So, where do we stay tonight? Anything interesting to see?” Kallid asked Aunt Tribi.

“Afraid not tonight. I’ve tried to optimize our travel to get as far as possible each day but stopping around dusk. We have a good idea of distances near the city, but there simply aren’t any towns where we’ll end up tonight. Oh, there is a river we’ll be fording later. That should be interesting!”

“Oh! How deep is the river?”

Miss Tribi shrugged. “No idea. It’s traditional to get out of the carriage though during river crossings. If things go wrong, you don’t want to be trapped inside. Say, can the children swim?”

Kallid’s eyes shot to Grace and Kalindra.

“I don’t think so! Other than splashing around the pond at our picnic site we never really…”

“Oh, don’t worry too much. We can ride on top. It’ll probably be fine. Can _you_ swim?”

“It’s not pretty, but I can swim,” he admitted.

“Good. Then we can hold onto Grace and Kalindra should the worst happen. Night could probably just fly over.”

“If it’s not too far.”

Miss Tribi drew in her breath deeply. Kallid found himself paying far too much attention.

“Well, we’re going to have to figure out some way. Life on the road isn’t going to be easy. There _is_ a bridge across the river, but it’s miles out of the way and the ford is supposed to be shallow anyway. It’s just… you can never tell about rivers.”

“If it’s too deep or too wide, we’ll go back to the bridge,” Kallid decided.

Miss Tribi nodded. “You’re the boss!”

“Am I?”

“Yes, Kallid. You are. I’ll do my best to help of course, but in the end you are the boss here. You might as well get used to it.”

Kallid thought about that. It wasn’t something he’d gotten comfortable with yet, and he had little to no experience as a leader, but he really was the boss here. Their human guards were just along for protection really. They knew where they were going in general, but he could change that course with a word. Ultimately he was responsible. He had to stop just going with the flow here, for his children’s sake. While Miss Tribi meant well, the farther they got from the Royal City, the less she would know of their real situation. To just agree with her every suggestion would be nothing more than relinquishing the responsibility to her, and that wasn’t fair to her.

But Miss Tribi was continuing.

“...so I think it best if we stay in the carriage to sleep while we have it. Once we reach the borders of the King’s country, we have to return it with the two guards riding on top. It’ll be weeks before then - the King’s domain is quite large - but after that we’ll be sleeping in the open, or in taverns if we’re lucky. We should take advantage of its shelter while we can.”

Kallid nodded, but eyed the space with a new focus. Though kobolds were small compared to humans, the area inside the carriage was never intended to be used as a bedroom. Most likely the kids would sleep on the floor while he and Miss Tribi would each take one of the bench seats.

Still quite snug. Well, there was no help for that unless one of the two of them slept atop the carriage, which likely was where the guards would stay. Or underneath if it rained.

Some time later, Kallid was awoken by the carriage stopping.

“Everybody out!” came a voice from outside. It was Mr. Bross, who was the nominal leader of the four guards. “We’ve come to the river.”

Kallid climbed down out of the carriage and helped each of the kids down as well as Miss Tribi herself. They then walked to where the road ran down to the river. It didn’t look far, and looked quite shallow, but the break gave everyone a chance to stretch their legs and tails.

“Mr. Bross, do you recommend we cross the river on the horses maybe?” Kallid asked. “Night could fly across this, I’m sure, but Miss Tribi and I could hold onto the girls.”

“Oh, no need for that, Sir Kobold,” Mr. Bross said, looking down at Kallid. “I’ve been across here a number of times. The water won’t even reach the floorboards. Just climb on top.”

“Sorry, I don’t have any experience in such things,” Kallid apologized. “And please, just call me Kallid, okay?”

The whiskered face shook it’s head. “I shall not, Sir Kobold. Protocol. You are in our care, but are to be treated as the King’s friends. With that comes certain privileges. I know you mean well, but those two are members of the King’s Guard, and Miss Coyle and I are emissaries of his Royal Highness. It keeps our minds in the right places, Sir Kobold.”

“Well, at least call me Sir Kallid then?”

Mr. Bross considered that for a moment. “Agreed, Sir Kallid. Now, you’ve been riding quite some time. For privacy there are some bushes there that should provide what is needed. I see your daughters already have the right idea. When you are done, we will make a small meal before crossing.”

Kallid’s eyes shot to where Grace and Kalindra were running and giggling. Though nothing appeared dangerous here, he was already disappointed in them. Who knows what could be lurking behind the bushes. He ran after them, calling for them to stop, with Night flapping close behind.

“Night, go ahead of them and make sure there’s nothing to worry about in those bushes, okay?”

“Sure Dad!” Night said, and Kallid was surprised at how fast his son was able to fly. Most of the time he just hovered or flew up or down. On their weekly picnics he had been free to fly in the open like this, but he usually stayed near the family. But now he was away like a dart!

“All clear Dad!” he called as Kallid caught up with his daughters.

“Thanks son!” He called ahead.

“Now girls, you’ve already forgotten. Do NOT run off like this! Do you hear me?”

“But Dad, we had to pee!”

“I know. But wait for us grown ups to tell you it’s safe, okay? Now go on. Do your business.”

The girls went behind the bushes, giggling all the way. Meanwhile Night stepped around another bush, having obviously finished his own call of nature.

“You’re really fast, Night. I was impressed!”

“Aw, thanks Dad. I’m sorry about this morning.”

“I know you are. You’re a good boy, Night. My best son.”

Night grinned from ear to ear. A clearly human gesture he’d learned, but all the children had picked up such mannerisms from the humans. He hugged his son. Someday Night might figure out the unsaid part of that - he was also Kallid’s _only_ son.

In the end, the river crossing was a non-event. The kobolds all rode atop the carriage, wary of the possibility of being tipped over, but it didn’t happen and all arrived safely at the far side. In fact, the water had been so shallow that even the children would have been able to wade through all but the deepest parts.

Mr. Bross had refilled their water barrel as well, and they continued on into the late afternoon.

More miles rumbled by as the sun began to set and Miss Tribi brought out the blankets. The season was just passing spring into summer, and though the nights were still cool Kallid thought about what this trip would have been like at any other time of the year. He sincerely hoped they would arrive at the mysterious town of Fallon before winter set in. If Kreet were there, they could hope to ride out the winter’s worst. For that matter, she might consider just staying there. Though he’d come to like life in the city, perhaps a smaller town would be more agreeable. It had been where she’d grown up after all.

Finally the regular bumping of the carriage took on an off-road tone and he looked out to see they were being taken off the road.

“Staying here for the night,” Mr. Bross called, and soon the carriage had come to a stop a short way off the road. Once again he helped the children and Miss Tribi down, but this time his kids didn’t run off. He led them to a large tree nearby where they took turns. By the time they got back, the guards had built a small campfire and were preparing to cook something.

“I’m sorry. We weren’t formally introduced before,” Mr. Bross said as he walked back to the little makeshift camp. “I’m Mr. Bross. I know Miss Tribi here…”

“Aunt Tribi!” Grace interjected.

Mr. Bross laughed. “Well she’s not _my_ aunt!”

This caused Grace some consternation, but Mr. Bross went on. “And you are Sir Kallid, husband of the missing and somewhat renowned Miss Kreet I understand.”

“That’s right. And these are my children, Grace, Kalindra and my boy, Night.”

One of the guards building the fire grumbled. “Oh, I know _him_ all right. Almost made me climb a tree to snatch him down!”

“And this,” Mr. Bross said as he introduced the grumbler, “is Mr. Todd and Mr. Price.”

The other stood and bowed his head quickly. Both men were older than Mr. Bross and looked a bit grizzled behind their moustaches. However, both also wore the insignia of the King’s Guard so Kallid knew that - if he could trust the King himself - he could reliably trust these men too who had sworn themselves to him.

“And finally _this_ ,” Mr. Bross continued, gesturing to the woman who had just come up with another armful of logs, “is my fiance, Miss Coyle.”

“Good to meet you, Miss Coyle,” Kallid said, imitating the nod he’d seen before.

“And me - you, I’m sure. I’m sorry, we don’t really know much about kobolds. Is there anything special you eat or drink?”

“Oh, no. Anything you like, we’ll be just fine with.”

“Say, Sir. Kallid,” Mr. Todd began.

“You know, surely _Mister_ Kallid will do? I’m not knighted or anything!”

“That is, Mr. Kallid then…” Mr. Todd resumed.

Kallid already started thinking of him as ‘the fat one’, though he could only be considered as such because both Mr. Bross and Mr. Price were so lean. He was, in fact, not all that fat at all had it not been for the comparison. Besides, Kallid had known Sigmundurr and - though he’d been much larger than Mr. Todd - he’d also been as strong as an ox.

“I saw you had a little bow with you. Fancy doing a little hunting with me while we’ve some light left? We’ve got a good store of salted meat, but I’d much prefer something fresh.”

Kallid looked to him, then to Miss Tribi.

“Go ahead,” she assured him. “I’ll look after the kids.”

“Certainly then, Mr. Todd! Let me go fetch it and some arrows! I’m not very good though.”

“Well then, Mr. Kobold, you’d best get practicing!” he called as Kallid ran back to the carriage.

“We’ll be back in about an hour, kids!” Kallid called as he ran back. He couldn’t help the eagerness on his face. He’d always wanted to take his bow hunting. While he had the thought of using it for self-defense originally, he was none too sure he could actually shoot it at someone else. But he felt he had gotten good enough to possibly bring down some game.

“Now, you keep an arrow loose, but nocked Mr. Kallid. When hunting you need to be ready at all times. And one more thing…”

“Yes Mr. Todd?”

“Don’t shoot me.”

“Don’t shoot you. Got it.”

“That’s the #1 rule of hunting, Mr. Kallid. Don’t shoot your fellow hunters. Okay. And be quiet. If we see a deer,, let it go. We’ve got no place to store anything big. Just watch for small animals. Rabbits, squirrels and the like.”

Kallid nodded and followed the man into the grass of a nearby open space. He tried being quiet as possible, but his feet seemed far too big to be stealthy, while Mr. Todd was silent as a cat.

However, before they’d seen anything but some small birds that flew off far too quickly, he realized he had a problem. The grass was getting too tall. He could still see over it, but he would be in no position to see anything small ahead of him. Before he thought to say anything, Mr. Todd suddenly drew his bow back and fired at something off to their right. Kallid looked at him in wonder. It had been so fast and smooth! He would have still been trying to sight the prey - whatever it was.

“Did you get it?” Kallid asked as he struggled to keep up with Mr. Todd who was running towards what he’d shot.

“Of course!” the big man laughed back. “I always get what I aim for. A hare, Mr. Kallid. We’ll need a lot more to feed us all, but if nothing else it will make a fine flavoring in some soup!”

They came to where the hare lay dead, the arrow piercing it’s head. Kallid wondered aloud if this man might actually have been aiming for the head to be merciful.

“Ha! No, Mr. Kallid. I’m not _that_ good! But let’s go on. There’ll be more!”

It was getting truly dark when they returned. Kallid hadn’t hit anything, but he had at least worked out the problem of the grass when he’d told Mr. Todd and the guard had led to an area where the grass was shorter. And he’d been passably close with at least one shot.

Surprisingly, it was Miss Tribi that took the catch and began to skin them.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. it’s not _that_ surprising I know how to skin a hare,” she said to Kallid later as they all sat around the fire waiting for the soup to finish boiling. “The rabbits they sell at the market are much cheaper when bought whole. I save a lot of money stripping them myself.”

“Dad,” Kalindra quizzically. “What’s the difference between a hare and a rabbit?”

Miss Tribi fielded that one, thankfully.

Night had tried to get Mr. Bross to pour him ale to drink while they were eating, but Kallid hadn’t even had to say anything. Instead Mr. Bross had downed his own ale and poured water into his large wooden mug and handed it to the little kobold.

“Here. Water for you, Mr. Night,” he said, setting the big mug in Night’s hands. Yet the young kobold seemed just as pleased with getting the big human mug and made a satisfied “Ahhh!” just like the men did after he’d taken a drink. That set everyone to laughing.

Later the kobolds returned to the carriage and settled in for the night. There was an awkward moment between Kallid and Miss Tribi as they changed into their sleeping clothes, but they managed to get through it without too much embarrassment.

The children went to sleep within a few minutes, but Kallid was left nervously staring at the ceiling and listening to the snoring of the guards outside.

“Kallid? Are you awake?” Miss Tribi said in whispered Kobold.

“Of course.”

“Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to…”

“I know. Me too. We’ll just have to get used to it. It’s very tight in here. We’ll just have to do our best and… ignore accidental contact as much as possible.”

“I’ll try,” Miss Tribi said. “It’s not going to be easy for me. But I know you love her.”

“I do. But believe me, if I didn’t…”

Silence followed.

“Have you... lost weight?” Kallid said finally, not sure if he should ask.

“Oh! You noticed? Yes, I’ve been exercising! I had to get fit for this trip, you know!”

“Somehow I don’t believe you’ve only been exercising for the last week,” Kallid whispered, stifling a chuckle.

“Well… no. I started before that,” she admitted a bit sheepishly, giving him an embarrassed look.

“Oh, I’m flattered. It shows. So... what’s coming up tomorrow?”

“Hold on. Let me get my notes…”

Kallid glanced over and saw Miss Tribi digging through her pack behind the bench. He instantly turned back. She certainly had firmed up! Her tail brushed across him and he closed his eyes tightly.

“Let’s see,” said the source of his agitation. “Oh! There’s a big stone bridge on the way. That should be interesting. And the road goes through a big forest. We should be able to stay at a tavern in Vyrn tomorrow night.”

“That’ll be nice. Real beds!”

Miss Tribi climbed back up to put her notes back in her pack. Kallid couldn’t help himself. His eyes acted of their own accord. Yes… she seemed much, much firmer!

She turned back unexpectedly and their eyes locked.

“I’m sorry Miss Tribi!” Kallid said, the color of kobold blushing in his eyes now.

“Oh, now _I’m_ flattered, Kallid. And I understand completely. You know I’ve been just as bad. No, worse. But I think we can manage. If we’re careful.”

“Do you think we’re… more bestial than humans, Miss Tribi? Do you think _they_ don’t have these problems?” Kallid asked, nodding towards the humans outside.

“Oh no. I’ve read… I’ve _seen_. No. Just because we have tails doesn’t mean we’re any more or less in control of ourselves than they are. Believe me. We can prove them wrong - those who think that way. We can be good. We will be.”

She’d settled in under her blanket and Kallid reached his hand out to her. She took it and squeezed. “Thank you for understanding. It’s not easy,” he said.

“Don’t I know! But I love her too. I may not have made a marital promise to her, but I honor your promise. I’ll try to be less… female.”

“Good luck with that. Like you said, we’ll manage. We can prove them wrong.”

“Good night, Kallid.”

“Good night, Kreet.”

He didn’t notice the mistake and eventually fell to sleep.

But she noticed. And smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! A long one this time. But I had some introductions to make as well as moving the journey forward.


	7. Outside Kobolds

“ _Can_ I give it to you?” Kreet asked. “I’ve decided it’s not really a material thing.”

Goldworm/Pelor rolled onto his side. “Oh, you can. If you _will_ it. But you have to want to give it up. Not something that’s happened very often before I can tell you.”

“But then… if I get myself killed.”

“Welcome back to mortality, Kreet. As it should be. I think you realize that.”

Kreet willed the jewel into her hand and it was there. “But what use would a god have for this?”

“None. I will return it to its rightful owner though. It is high time it be returned in fact, before it causes more harm than good.”

“And you’re not going to tell me who the owner is?”

The dragon turned his eyes back to Kreet. “It would do you no good to know, Kreet. And it might confuse our relationship in your mind. Do you need to know so badly?”

Kreet held the jewel up to the sun. It seemed to suck the light into its blackness.

“Death,” she said simply, but then sighed. “Well, I never wanted to be immortal anyway. But you mentioned getting something in return?”

“Yes. I can give you an artifact that you can use to see your family with. I think you’d find it much more useful than this.”

Kreet’s eyes bulged and she proffered the jewel immediately. “Take it then!”

“I’ve not told you…” Pelor/Goldworm began.

“I don’t care. Let me see them! I don’t want this!”

The dragon stretched out it’s claw and Kreet dropped the jewel onto it without hesitation. It promptly disappeared.

“You are a unique creature, Kreet. It’s rare for someone to give up immortality so easily.”

“I doubt that, Lord Pelor. Not when it is given at such a cost - or to someone who never sought it in the first place.”

The dragon closed its eyes and nodded. “True. As for your boon, look at your feet. There you will find a looking glass. It is already keyed to your husband. But be careful with it, Kreet. It is a physical thing, and can be easily broken.”

Kreet looked down, and there was the looking glass. It was a disc of silver on one side, glass on the other, about the size of her palm. It sat in a frame of green stone, engraved with runes she couldn’t read. But when she turned it over, she saw Kallid.

She sat down on the ground, forgetting her surroundings and watched intently. He seemed to be inside of a carriage. She gasped when she saw Grace beside him. She longed to reach out and touch her daughter, and she found her other hand trying to do so.

“Kreet,” said the dragon.

She looked up, her eyes watering.

“Your son lives.”

Her eyes darted back to the glass, and there he was. Night. Riding on the floor and playing with Kalindra. It was too much, and she started crying for joy, mouthing his name.

It took some minutes before her eyes cleared enough to refocus on the glass. She saw Miss Tribi there as well, watching the children and talking to her husband. She longed to hear what she was saying, but only images came from the glass.

“Wait,” she said aloud. “Where are they going? Where is my husband taking my family?”

“They are coming to meet you, Kreet. Not here. But not too far either. I have let it be known where you and they will meet. Fallon.”

Kreet tried to comprehend what she was hearing. “They are travelling to Fallon? From the Royal City?!”

The dragon nodded.

“But… how? That will take months! The children are too young for that! It’s too dangerous!”

“He loves you, Kreet.”

“You! You will look after them, right? You’ll make sure nothing happens to them?”

“Kreet, I’ve done what I can. Fate…”

“FUCK FATE! _YOU_ told him where to find me, didn’t you?! Without your meddling he would have stayed put! Damn you Pelor! _STOP FUCKING WITH MY LIFE!!!_ ”

The dragon pulled away.

“ _You_ watch over them, GOLDWORM!” she spat. “I swear one fucking twisted ankle and you can kiss all your damned plans goodbye. I won’t lift a finger to help you or your precious kobold family unless you swear it.”

“But Kreet! My hands are tied. I can’t interfere…”

“Bullshit. You’ve interfered with my life since the day I was born. Goddammit Pelor, you keep them safe! Is that so much to ask?”

“Look, I’ll do what I can. It’s all I can promise. I’ll do the best for them I can.”

Kreet had had enough. She looked back at the looking glass a moment and soon realized she could move the image back and slightly away from her husband too, though not far. Then she tucked it into her bra and marched up to the dragon - not stopping at the head but climbing right up the nose.

“Let’s get this clear then. I’m going to help you in your damned project. I’ll teach your people Common. I’ll teach them how to live with humans. And I’ll watch my family too. If one of my family gets hurt, your project is off immediately and I start walking. I might go the wrong direction. I might never see my family again. But you... All that you’ve done. All that you’ve planned for me. I swear it will be for nothing. You want me to help you? Then you _DAMN BETTER MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS TO MY FAMILY!_ ”

She was literally standing on his snout by this time. For a brief second she realized she was lecturing a god, but she would not let that stop her.

“I… I’ll talk to some… entities. Try and smooth the way…”

“That’s more like it. I know there’s something you can do. Now, I guess it’s time you take me to your Outside kobolds. I gather I’ll be spending a lot of time with them.”

The dragon set out a claw, and Kreet jumped down off it’s face onto the open palm. This time she kept her eyes closed, but kept a protective hand over the disk between her breasts. She longed for more time alone with the looking glass, but she was also a creature of duty, so she tried to forget it until later.

When the talons opened, she found herself in a flat grassland just outside the edge of a forest. Many kobold eyes peered out from the darkness of the forest as she was allowed to step from his claw in a more dignified manner.

“My children,” Pelor/Goldworm began in Kobold. “My time with you is nearing its end. This is Kreet. She will be your teacher now. She will introduce you to the humans and show you how you can live with them in harmony, as it should be. Listen to her, if you would be a true servant of Goldworm!”

Kreet looked at the dragon. “Nice.”

“Well, that should ingratiate you to them. They love me out here, but I’m heading back underground now. I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow. Oh, and let them lead you in. The woods are filled with traps and you don’t have the Stone anymore.”

Suddenly Kreet turned back to the forest. A few kobolds were venturing out towards her, but she was looking around them. Everything could be a trap, she realized suddenly. She was about to say something to Pelor, but he had turned around and was taking to the air again.

She turned back. Three kobolds were now advancing towards her. One was a large green male, probably as tall or taller than her if he stood up straight. He wore a hide loincloth and a long spear strapped to his back. Beside him a shorter male, dressed similarly and somewhat older looking. FInally a female kobold she would estimate to be about her own age.

“Kreet of Goldworm,” said the shorter male. “You are welcome to our clan. You will teach us? You will not hurt us?”

“I come only to do the will of Goldworm,” she said. “And he wants you to learn the Common tongue and learn how to live with the humans. He has given me this task. I have done it. I have a family living with the humans. And I bring no weapons.”

“Goldworm is our Lord and Master,” the tall one said. “But we must protect, you understand? Our clan is small. And Goldworm is gone.”

Kreet held her arms and legs out, taking the disk from her bra while the female verified she did not hide any weapon.

“What is that?” the short kobold asked, pointing at the disk.

“This,” Kreet said, turning the glass towards his eyes. “Is my only possession. It is a gift from Goldworm and he would not be pleased if someone should take it from me. It is a glass that shows me my family.”

She wasn’t sure what the glass was showing currently, but it impressed the three. The large male and the female pressed in beside the shorter male to gaze into the glass.

“They wear human clothes!” the large male exclaimed.

“Wait… Did that one have… wings?!” the female said, eyes wide.

All three heads turned back to Kreet, and she put the disk away.

“Yes. One of my children has wings. His name is Night.”

“How did you manage that?!” the female asked, incredulous.

“Impossible! Goldworm is much too big! She couldn’t possibly…”

“Well, maybe he…” the large male began with an all-too obvious gesture that Kreet felt she must interrupt.

“NO! He’s not a child of Goldworm! My husband is a kobold no different than you. He is the father of all my children.”

“Oh,” said the tall male, apparently disappointed.

“Gart, stop being so horny,” the female said, then turned back to Kreet. “Welcome to the Outside clan, Kreet. I am Sythe, the far-too-horny one is Gart and this is our chief, Fot.”

“Good to meet you!” Kreet began, and held out her hand, which the three just looked at.

“It’s a human custom. You grasp my hand in yours, and then shake once. Here, give me your hand Sythe. I’ll show you…”

In a minute, proper human introductions were complete.

“Now, come meet our clan, Kreet of Goldworm. Also, why are you wearing my clothes?” asked Sythe.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Goldworm said he got them from someone’s drying line! I came here naked with nothing at all. Please, I’ll give them back as soon as…”

Sythe shook her head. “No. What Goldworm gives is not mine to take back. Oh! Please, step this way Kreet!”

Sythe pulled her to one side unexpectedly.

“Sorry. You don’t know the traps yet. Don’t go outside our village until you have learned them Kreet.”

“What was it?”

“Loaded spike trap.”

“Really! I didn’t see anything!”

“We do good work Outside, Kreet,” Fot said proudly. “Very good work. Our traps have gotten so good we rarely have to hunt anymore!”

“But we do anyway,” Gart said proudly. “We love the Inside clans too, you know. We give them food. We don’t make war on them. Goldworm has taught us that.”

They were leading Kreet into the forest now, and she did see occasional structures that looked somewhat out of place around the forest edge. Probably more traps.

“Old Kras doesn’t like it, but we don’t listen to him anymore,” Sythe explained.

Suddenly Kreet looked up as a motion over her head caught her eye.

“Oh! You live in tree-houses!”

“Yes. It’s safer,” Fot agreed. “Though we have a meeting house in a clearing over that way. You don’t need to worry about traps here, Kreet. They’re only along the outside of the forest and along the inner fence you see there.”

Now that she knew where to look, Kreet saw heads popping out from fairly elaborate structures built up in the trees.

“Who is she?” called down one of those heads.

“This is Kreet of Goldworm! He brought her to us to teach us how to live with the humans!”

“Oh, Kras is going to LOVE her!” said another.

“Don’t worry, Kreet. We’ll introduce you to everyone tonight,” Gart said. “Come up to our house for now though, if you would. Let us get you food.”

Kreet’s stomach rumbled at the mention. “Oh! Oh, that would be wonderful! So, are you a family then? You’re Sythe’s brother?”

Gart began climbing a crude ladder up towards what apparently was his own tree house. The house itself wasn’t terribly impressive, but it did look quite large and probably kept out the rain at least.

  
“Oh, no. Not yet. We’re mates.”

“You and Sythe are mates?”

“And me!” Fot added. “I’m their mate too!”

“Oh!” Kreet said.

“We are the leading household of the Outside clan, Kreet,” Sythe said as she began climbing up too. “That’s why we meet Goldworm.”

“I see. So… three of you?”

“Yes. Gart is the best of the Hunters… come on up, Kreet. We’ll show you around! Anyway, Gart is the best of the Hunters. Fot is the best of the Designers and I am the best of the Thinkers. So naturally we three are the leading household. We will make the best children.”

Kreet began climbing the ladder behind Sythe.

“That’s… an interesting arrangement.”

“Don’t feel bad, Kreet,” Fot said from behind her, “You speak with Goldworm. You outrank all of us so you can mate with anyone!”

Kreet was suddenly keenly aware of the incompleteness of the kobold loincloth.

“Sorry, Fot,” she said firmly as she climbed through a hole in the floor of the treehouse’s bottom story and stepped off. “I am married to my husband and will mate only with him.”

“Oh! That’s how humans are, right?” Gart said, sitting on a low bench. “They only bump with one partner at a time, right?”

“Well, yes. But… well, they’re different in that regard. Can we talk about something else? Also, I should have asked before… where do you pee?”

“Ah! Come over here Kreet! Let me show you,” Fot said as he stepped up. “Come, come! It’s my own design!”

He led her around and through a door into a room on the other side of the tree. There he showed her a truly ingenious device - especially since it was carved primarily from a gourd.

“You hold it here…” he demonstrated far too accurately.

“Well, I guess Sythe should show you this bit really. But you put it over yourself and it all goes down this tube and to a big tube underground. We’ve got these in all the houses now! A lot better than peeing over the edge!”

“Yeah,” Sythe said from behind her. “And you don’t get accidentally peed on when you’re walking below. Fot is the best designer ever!”

The two stood there after she’d taken the device.

“Well go on,” Sythe said. “Try it! You don’t even have to squat down!”

It soon became obvious the two weren’t going to leave.

Kreet sighed. If she was going to teach these kobolds how to live with humans, she obviously had some work to do.


	8. Night in a Castle

Dear Mr. Feltix,

I am writing to you now at the end of our third day on the road. Of course the children have become increasingly and understandably restless. Tomorrow promises rain according to Mr. Price, who is reported to know of reading cloud formations at dusk and such.

Tonight we have stopped at the castle of a somewhat famous local baron and friend of the King himself. While the baron and the family have been very hospitable to us, there can be no mistaking the attitude of the servants, who will be keen to see our tails depart I have no doubt. But the baron runs a tight ship and will brook no outright disrespect.

Upon arrival, we were delighted to find they had prepared a bath for us all. The children and Kallid went first - after an awkward moment where it was clear that the baron’s servants had assumed I was Kallid’s mate. In fact, while I awaited Kallid and his children’s turn in the bath, I had a quite interesting chat with one of the servants. When I explained that Kallid and I were, in fact, completely chaste in our relationship with one another, she evidenced that the baron himself could not be said to be quite so monogamous as we. In fact, she herself had been the object of his attentions on more than one occasion - not wholly unwanted at that, though she rightly feared discovery by the baroness. This began a whispered but quite animated discussion concerning the inherent unfairness of such a system wherein, were she discovered, the loss of her position in the castle would be the least of her concerns - while the baron would likely hear nothing of it from his own wife.

After Kallid and the children had left, I was able to continue my discussion in whispered privacy with the servant in the bath. But I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested in more details than the basic facts, so I’ll avoid any more talk on this subject. Suffice it to say that I believe I have gained a true friend in this servant and I have promised that - if it is in my power - I will continue my correspondence with her and perhaps visit her again someday.

After I had finished, our guards were allowed access to the bath and I met up with Kallid talking with the baron in a library that was, by country standards, still quite impressive. However I was somewhat less impressed with the baron when I discovered that he really had little interest in the books in his possession. Do you know, I believe it is quite possible he has never read a single one! In fact, the whole library seemed to be just a status symbol for him.

Now, as for the baron’s children, they were kept away from us and our children in general. That is, I’m afraid, an understandable precaution. Though the baron is a dutiful servant of his king, and though I’m sure the king’s couriers who rode days ahead of us to prepare the baron for our arrival explained his trust in us well, nevertheless kobolds are not known in this region. Our features and temperament were unknown, and it is frankly expected that some precautions had to be made - especially with those most precious.

I do say ‘in general’, though, because after our dinner (a fine meal I must say!) we retired to a room in which his oldest child - a boy of about 13 years - was allowed to greet the children. I must say the meeting turned out quite well in fact. The baron’s son was enthralled with the ‘talking lizards’ as he saw us. Of course Night, being winged, was especially intriguing to the lad and the two were sorely disappointed when their meeting was cut short at the insistence of the baroness.

Afterwards we were treated to a guided tour of the castle. I must say, throughout our visit Kallid was the picture of a proper guest. He let the baron ramble on about his castle and it’s treasures - tapestries, paintings and the like - never showing the least sign of boredom, which is more than I can say for the children. Part way into the tour, I begged the children’s leave and I and the children were escorted to a playroom.

As I’d said before, the baron’s own children were not permitted more time with us, but Night, Kalindra and Grace were given the run of the place and oh, what fun they had! The baron had set up a sort of climbing system of ladders, slides and cushions - which is hard to describe, but Night found it fascinating, climbing over its every inch. Grace and Kalindra joined him, but soon found other entertainments. Grace even found some puppets which, of course, Kalindra immediately seized on and the two girls spent the rest of the hours enraptured in stories of their own creation.

Yet finally I noticed signs of exhaustion as they began to get irritable with each other, and I called a halt to the playtime. A servant took us to a bedroom that had been prepared for us and I tucked the children into their bed. They were soon sleeping soundly.

I’m now writing this letter to you from that bed chamber where I expect to spend one of the most comfortable nights of my life I can tell you! I do feel a little awkward in that there are only two beds, the one being taken by the children. But they are so large… and so _sumptuous_ that I can’t but think even if Kreet herself were here she wouldn’t deny me the pleasure of falling to sleep under those cloud-soft blankets and cushions!

It’s getting a little late, but I am told Kallid and the baron are still engaged in their tour and that I should not expect him along for quite some time. But the bed invites and my eyes are heavy. I sincerely hope Kallid doesn’t think it presumptuous of me, but I cannot deny myself this one night of pretending to be human royalty!

So I will close this letter now, and assure you that all is well so far. I have been told that the clouds portend rain tomorrow, and there is the slightest possibility that the baron will ask us to stay on another night. I know Kallid is keen to be off as soon as possible, and I’ll not in any way try to dissuade him from our goal - but I cannot deny that it wouldn’t break my heart to stay here one more day!

Sincerely

Your Miss Tribi

  
  


Dear Mr. Feltix,

Sorry for this short letter but I wanted to write to you before we left the castle. Writing in the carriage can be difficult.

I’m writing this just before leaving the castle. Oh, I can’t describe the feeling of sleeping in that glorious bed! I didn’t wake when Kallid finally came in, but - even though he made sure to sleep on top of the covers to protect against any hint of indescretion - I’m sure he slept nearly as well as I did. As for finding him with an arm over me in the morning, he undoubtedly thought I was Kreet in his sleep. I don’t mind. It gives me a small taste of what married life might be like should I someday… well. I shouldn’t think along those lines. I honestly hope that his dreams were of her and he was able to sleep soundly. But to spare him any embarrassment, I rose early, slid out from under his embrace and sat in a comfortable chair in the dark of the early morning, reading a book. (Yes, one of those pointless fiction romances you despise so.)

A servant came in a little later and I roused the children while letting Kallid sleep, and we were treated to a breakfast little short of a feast in itself. Afterwards I felt so guilty that I was able to persuade my servant friend to watch over the children while I was allowed time to continue my daily exercises in peace in a nearby room.

Well, almost in peace. Kallid was shown into the room unexpectedly, and I dread to think of the vision such a portly female as myself in my exercise outfit must have appeared to him! I’ve found such exertions work best unhampered by too much loose-fitting clothing, and so have designed what I fear amounts to little more than underwear - protecting modesty but unfortunately revealing a most unflattering yet accurate shape. I’m not sure who ended up blushing more, Kallid or myself, but at least I feel like I worked off the majority of the breakfast I’d eaten.

As predicted, the baron had invited us to stay another day, but Kallid declined politely and - as I said in my last letter - I would not intrude. I, after all, have not lost a spouse and can only begin to feel the loss he must be going through. So we have gathered up our belongings and the baron has reprovisioned us. He’s also given Grace, Kalindra and Night some of his children’s toys to keep them occupied - including three new puppets that even Night seems to enjoy as much as the girls.

And with that, our carriage is ready. It has not yet begun to rain, though the clouds are heavy and grey. We’re about to say our goodbyes and I am sending this letter back to you now in the care of my new friend. I will write again as soon as it’s practical.

Sincerely,

Your Miss Tribi


	9. The Master's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreet realizes that learning another culture isn't only something she will be teaching the kobolds, but also that she will be learning from them as well.

The food they brought her was strange. Wrapped in an edible leaf, it was nonetheless warm and full of meat they identified as a form of deer that was native to the area. It was surrounded by a strange white grain that - though flavorless, was quite filling and by the time she had finished she felt totally sated.

“So you live in a village of humans?” Fot asked her as they sat around a central communal table in the tree-house.

“In a sense. But it’s a huge village. They number into the thousands. I’ve met very, very few of them personally. They call it a ‘city’. But yes, we lived with them. And the buildings… they are vast. Some reach the height of a tree or more! It takes an hour to walk from where we lived to the wall surrounding the city to give you an idea.”

Gart frowned. “How do they feed all those people? They must have incredible hunters there!”

At that, Kreet laughed. “No. Not at all! I doubt a single one of them could compare with your abilities, Gart. But they don’t hunt. Outside the city there are other families that raise livestock and plants. They provide the food.”

She recognized the look all three gave her. 

“Livestock… It’s like if you were to gather some deer and not kill them. Instead, you keep them. Let them feed on grass, but keep them fenced in. They have babies then, and eventually they become numerous enough you can slaughter one for meat every once in a while. If you have enough of these on your ‘farm’, and enough ‘farms’ around the city, there’s meat for everyone whenever you want it. Essentially the same thing with the plants. They grow the plants, but only harvest parts of them and replant their seeds the next year. It’s really an incredible system.”

Sythe closed her eyes, as did Fot - trying to imagine the concept. But Gart continued on.

“So they really don’t hunt?”

“Well, some do. They catch fish, and some do hunt - but it’s done more for fun than for need.”

Gart looked downcast. “My skills would be pointless there.”

Sythe opened her eyes and moved her stool beside her mate and began stroking his wide back. “Now Gart, don’t feel bad. We need you.”

“But if we’re going to move to the human village like Goldworm wants…”

Fot stood behind the hunter and kneaded his shoulders. “Now Gart, Goldworm only asks us to learn about the humans. He didn’t say we had to live with them.”

Kreet spoke up then. “That’s right. Look, I was taken from my family when I was very young. I’ve known only the human’s way of life really. In some ways I am human. Think of my visit here with you as a way for you to learn about humans, and I’ll consider it as a way to learn about what it is to be a kobold. We both have much to learn, but I can tell you that the humans are still very much like kobolds inside. There are some good, and some bad, and most somewhere in between. From what I’ve seen, most tend to be good though - as are most kobolds. But you needn’t live in their city. You needn’t change your ways. But the more you understand of them, the better you’ll be able to co-exist with them in peace.”

“So, I may continue to hunt?”

“Certainly!” both Fot and Kreet said at the same time.

Fot continued, “You see, Kreet, Goldworm has told us we will be migrating to live with the humans. We worship Goldworm and he is our ultimate leader. However, he does not specify what that means. Some of us assume it means we will live under the humans. Possibly literally, possibly under their rule. Others say it means we will live beside the humans. And that may mean that we live with them in their village - others that we live nearby them. We know only that the future Goldworm intends for us is with the humans. There are some… still devoted to Goldworm mind you… but there are some who don’t want the future if it means we live under their rule. Do you see?”

Kreet thought about that. “I… see. But I’ve never really thought about it as living under their rule, though I suppose I have been.”

There was a long silence then, as each of the kobolds thought about their future. But then Kreet let out a long yawn she couldn’t stifle.

Fot stood up. “But you must be exhausted! Come, let us show you our sleeping quarters. Tonight we will gather the whole village together and introduce you to the clan, but first you need some rest.”

Kreet nodded. Suddenly she wondered how long it had been since she’d last slept. It felt like days, and now the weight of all that had happened to her began to be felt.

“I would like that.”

They climbed up another two stories in the treehouse and showed her their bed. It was huge. A mattress of a sort, with hides and pillows in all sorts of shapes and colors on top. Yet when she lay upon it, she found it incredibly comfortable. She wondered what it was filled with.

“Oh, this will do wonderfully!” she smiled.

Gart was undressing.

“Um… what…”

He paused. “Do you not want to sleep?” he asked. “We have decided I will be your sleepmate. If that is acceptable to you? Do you not like me?”

“I… thought I would sleep alone.”

All three of them looked at each other. “Sleep alone? Why would you do that?”

“Well, I… I’m married.”

Fot and Sythe laughed, and Sythe explained. “Kreet, don’t be silly! Gart will not bump with you! Is that what you fear? Your marriage vows will not be broken. He will just be your sleepmate. But if you don’t like him, I can…”

Kreet looked at the tall hunter. His eyes were downcast. 

“She doesn’t need hunters,” he said.

“No. Gart will be a fine sleepmate,” Kreet said, taking Gart’s hands. “Please understand, my ways are different. In human culture, sleeping and bumping are sort of related. But we’re both learning here. You will make a fine sleepmate, Gart.”

“Just for this time,” he said, squeezing her hands, then disrobing the rest of the way. “We change with each sleep. This is an honor the others have given me!”

She looked down at her loincloth. “And I suppose…”

“You sleep in your clothes in the human city?!” Sythe asked, incredulous.

“Well, we have special clothes for sleeping. Sometimes.”

Gart nodded. “If it makes you more comfortable, certainly you may keep your clothes on. If you wish I can...”

“No. It’s alright, but thank you. Your customs will take me some time to get used to.”

She crawled under the blanket and felt the big hunter snuggle up behind her. It was odd, feeling his strong arms encircle her. She hoped sincerely that Kallid would understand. He had been raised primarily under Drow customs which were - in this respect at least - very similar to humans’.”

“Have peaceful dreams, Kreet,” Fot said as he and Sythe climbed back down the ladder.

“Yes,” came the voice of Gart, his head nestled over her neck, intimately close to her own. “Have good dreams, Kreet of Goldworm. Nothing will disturb you.”

“Except you,” she thought. But they meant well obviously.

She closed her eyes, and tried her best not to think of the strong arms that held her, or the tail intertwined with her own, or… other things.

And yet, once she had gotten over the shock of a male that was not Kallid holding her so closely, she did relax as sleep enfolded her. Something in her memory recalled sleeping with her family when she was so young she couldn’t have consciously thought of it. It might have been the scent of other kobolds in the bedding around her. It might have been the touch of someone protecting her. Eventually she didn’t care so much about the proximity of so much male-ness. She was safe in the arms of a friend, and that was all.

She fell to sleep in the arms of Gart and dreamed of Kallid.

**********

When she awoke, however, she immediately knew she had slept much longer than a nap. The hands that held her were not Gart’s however. They were smaller and more delicate. Sythe. 

The light indicated it was late afternoon. Earlier than when she’d gone to sleep! Had she really slept an entire day? And what of the meeting that had been planned if so?

But there were more immediate concerns. She slipped the hide off her and moved the hand from around her waist. Sythe stirred but didn’t wake. She sat up and saw Fot was curled up over their heads. Gart was nowhere to be seen.

Gingerly she crawled over Sythe and proceeded down the ladder to what she thought of as the lavatory.

“You’re awake finally?” Gart’s voice came from above her.

She was mildly startled at the voice. Her sense of modesty reasserted itself. Though he couldn’t possibly see her, there was certainly no sound insulation! She must have passed him on the second floor as she’d climbed down the stairs without her noticing.

“Um… wait just a minute Gart,” she replied. 

When she’d finished, she climbed back up to the kitchen on the second floor. She had to stifle a laugh when he turned to her wearing an apron that looked amazingly like a human kitchen apron. Though clothed underneath, it still left a funny impression. Gart was nearly her own height, but he was strongly built and she could see the shape of his muscles under his scales.

“What are you doing?” she asked, taking a seat beside where he was working on something.

“Oh, just skinning some meat. You slept longer than we expected. But don’t worry about it. We will meet tonight instead. Are you hungry?”

Kreet realized she was and she nodded appreciatively.

“There’s a bowl of fruit in the shelf under me. I’d get it but my hands are bloody.”

Kreet reached underneath him and selected a small melon from the bowl. When she’d sat back, he had placed a knife beside her and she began peeling it and sliced off a bite.

“Sorry. It really had been a long time since I’d last slept. I guess it caught up to me. The others?”

“Oh, they’ll wake when the sun goes down.”

“So, what is it?”

“This?” he said, holding up a rather substantial hunk of meat. “Wild boar. And before you ask, no - I didn’t kill it. That honor went to another hunter. But we’ll be eating it tonight, so keep some room in your belly! It is a rare and fine taste.”

“I will! So, you live here with Sythe and Fot? And you are all mates?”

“Indeed! For now. But this is the Master’s house and we are only the current Masters. Should another gain Best rank, they will take our place.”

“So,” Kreet mused. “You don’t mate for love here obviously.”

“Love? Oh. You must understand, we’re a special case at the Master’s house. The families mate for love, certainly! But we are the leaders of the clan here. Our offspring should be the best of the best. But I certainly like Sythe. She’s very smart, you know.”

“And what about Fot?”

“Fot? What about him?”

“Do you like him?”

Gart turned away from his work to look at her, his head angled in misunderstanding. “Like him? Certainly I do, but… I don’t understand why…”

“You and he…” she began, trying to form what she was actually asking.

“Oh. I understand. You wonder if I am jealous of him mating with Scythe too, no?”

“I… guess that’s what I’m asking,” Kreet replied hesitantly.

“No. Not at all. If she becomes pregnant with his child, so be it. The last three have all been mine, we think.”

“Three? You have three children with Scythe? Where are they?”

“My mother and father keep them. My mother cannot bear children so she was the obvious choice. We visit them every day, mind you. I do care for my children. When some day I am no longer a Master, I will not be ashamed. Then my fatherhood will truly begin.”

Kreet’s head began to swim with conflicting concepts. What a strange way of life these kobolds had! At least these three.

“I suppose it all seems odd to you,” Gart said, turning back to his work.

“It does. I’ll not deceive you. But you are satisfied with this… arrangement?”

“Oh very! Though Peal - that’s Scythe’s husband - definitely looks forward to the day she will return to him. It can be a burden, but one we all bear. Some with more grace than others.”

“So, you all have other relationships?”

“I don’t really. Fot had a wife, but she was lost to illness some years ago. But he’s happy here in the Master house. He can concentrate on his ideas and tell us about them, you know. No one in the village will surpass him I think. I will likely be the first to leave this house. Hunting is a business of luck as much as skill.”

“Hey… what if… what if all the Masters were male? Or female? Or couldn’t reproduce?”

“Ah! Yes! That has happened. Three female Masters! Fot’s mother was one of them. It is quite a funny tale! Would you like to hear it?”

“Oh, yes, please!”

Gart looked at the light outside. “Come with me. I need to get this meat to the cooking pit, but I’ll tell the story on the way.”

Kreet stood and followed Gart back down the tree to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a death in the family that really hit me hard. My dog. Along with my adult daughter, we had to take him in to have him put down. Multiple issues, but they'd finally gotten to the point he wouldn't eat or sleep. It was inevitable - but there is nothing worse on this earth than knowing that by your own word, another life that you love so much will end. It was, in a word, devastating. I am sincerely glad my daughter was there just as much as she was to have me there. It would have been too much for my wife, I know, so it's fine she didn't come.
> 
> But dammit, one moment he was there, looking at me with those big dark eyes. The next he was gone. There can be nothing harder in life. Took me quite some time to get back together enough to start writing again.


	10. Brigands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallid & Co. make a brief stop.

It was Night, actually, who first uttered the words Kallid had dreaded to hear. After days of traveling in the cramped carriage in rain that seemed to last forever, it wasn’t a surprise that the children would be getting restless and cranky. But he was surprised that Night would be the first to say it.

“I want to go home, Dad.”

The little blue kobold was sitting beside his father, while the girls were sleeping as best they could. Kallid put his arm around his son and they spoke in hushed tones.

“I know, son. I know. I do too. But we don’t have a home without your mother. When we find her, we’ll be home - wherever we are.”

“So… we’re kind of  _ going _ home, right?” 

Kallid smiled and looked directly into his son’s eyes. “Yes. Exactly. We’re not going farther away from home. We’re getting closer.”

A few minutes passed before Night spoke again.

“I miss Mom.”

The words brought Kallid’s heart into his throat and he hugged Night close, choking back his own tears. It wouldn’t do for his children to see their father blubbering again. He’d done enough of that already. No, he had to be the strong one now. He had to be sure and have faith that they might lack. 

And so far the trip had gone surprisingly well, if not comfortably. But they were nearing the borders of the King’s domain. Before long they would have to travel on foot. 

He turned to look out the window at the gloom. He could see Miss Coyle on her horse a little in front of them. As damp as it was in the carriage, how much worse must it be for her - for all of the humans? 

He turned his attention to the wheel. It had begun wobbling in the last few days. Mr. Price said it would give out before they got to the border and they’d have to stop to fix it. But they had decided to continue on as long as it held out. It didn’t look good.

Suddenly a ray of light came from the opposite side of the carriage. The clouds were finally beginning to break up. A little later, though the rain continued, Kallid saw actual breaks in the clouds, with blue sky beyond and it lightened his mood.

“Halt!” he heard Mr. Bross call, and the horses all came to a stop as the carriage crested the top of a hill. The unexpected quiet caused Miss Tribi and the girls to awaken.

The rain had stopped as Mr. Bross came into view and stepped down from his horse, lashing it to the carriage.

“You might want to stretch your legs a bit,” he said with a smile on his face that Kallid realized he hadn’t seen for days.

He nodded and turned back. “Let’s get out kids. Don’t go far.”

He opened the door and climbed down. The carriage had stopped at the top of a grassy hill. Mr. Price and Mr. Todd were climbing down from their perch at the front of the carriage, but all were looking towards the west on the opposite side of the carriage.

Suddenly Miss Tribi cried out from the other side of the carriage as she looked out her window.

In a moment they all saw what the others were looking at. A rainbow shone, arcing high overhead towards the west - complete and beautiful, and Kallid realized immediately what it was, though he had never actually seen one before.

Grace and Kalindra hugged their father’s legs as they stared wide-eyed at the apparition. “What is it?”

“That,” said Mr. Bross proudly. “Is a rainbow children!”

“Rainbow,” they mouthed in wonder.

“I grant you don’t see those in the Underdark, do you Mr. Kallid?” asked Mr. Todd, grinning ear-to-ear.

“No sir,” Kallid said, the wonder in his own voice clearly evident. “No, we don’t.”

“What is it?” Night asked, and Kallid understood the question.

“It’s a gift from a god,” Miss Tribi said plainly. “No one really knows what they are. They’re not seen often. Only when rain and sun combine. But they are always a good omen.”

“That they are, Miss Tribi,” Mr. Bross agreed.

“I gotta go pee,” Kalindra said when it was clear the rainbow wasn’t actually going to  _ do _ anything.

“Just go behind the carriage girls. It’s too wet to be going out in the grass.”

Miss Tribi went with them.

Miss Coyle took Mr. Bross’s arm as they looked at the rainbow. The sun was beginning to lower in the western sky, but they still had a few hours of daylight ahead. The sight caused a little pain to Kallid, but the beauty of the rainbow kept it in check. He wished he could share the moment with his wife though.

“Do you see that town down there, just to the left of that tall pine Mr. Kallid?” Mr. Todd asked, shocking Kallid back to reality. He refocused his gaze from the lovers and the rainbow to where Mr. Todd was pointing.

In the distance, he now noticed the town. In fact, it was larger than most of the villages they had been through.

“Oh, yes! I do! Is that Cloix?”

“It is. The last town in the King’s dominion. Beyond that I fear you will have to walk. But Mr. Bross and Miss Coyle will take good care of you. Our girls Bessie and Clyde here have done enough though. They’re a good pair, these horses. We’ll rest them in the town and get that wheel fixed before me and Mr. Price head back.”   
  


The girls and Miss Tribi returned then.

“Well thank you for all you’ve done for us, Mr. Todd,” Kallid said sincerely. “Maybe someday we can go hunting again? Maybe I’ll actually hit something next time.”

“I would like that, Mr. Kallid. You remember the first rule?”

Kallid laughed. “Don’t shoot your hunting partner!”

“Aye. You’ll make a good hunter some day, Mr. Kallid. I’d like that. But I think it’s time us men go behind the carriage for a moment.”

Kallid laughed and followed him back to relieve himself.

“You know, I’d never’a thought I’d say this, but you kobolds… you ain’t so bad. I wasn’t so sure when I took this job,” Mr. Todd admitted from behind Kallid as they did their business. “Some said you were monsters. But na, you’re alright. For an overgrown lizard.”

“Thank you, Mr. Todd. Does Mr. Price say stuff like that?”

“Price? Na. He’s like me. He just don’t talk much.”

“Ah. Well I do appreciate it, Mr. Todd. I…” Kallid replied when he caught a movement out the corner of his eye.

“Mr. Todd? There are people coming from across the field.”

He heard Mr. Todd rapidly finish and refasten his trousers. “Get you and the kids and Miss Tribi back in the carriage, Mr. Kallid. Quick. Tell Mr. Bross.”

Kallid did so, hearing the sword slide out from Mr. Todd’s sheath while he ran back to the front of the carriage to alert the others. “Mr. Bross. There are people coming from behind us! Miss Tribi, get the kids into the carriage quickly!”

In an instant they were back inside, but Kallid grabbed his quiver and bow and climbed up onto the top of the carriage, keeping low.

Meanwhile Mr. Bross, Mr. Price and Miss Coyle all joined Mr. Todd behind the carriage.

As the strangers approached, Kallid could see now that they were men. Three men and dressed in hides and leather. They did not look friendly.

“Hold!” yelled Mr. Bross before they got within an arrow’s range. “We are Kingsmen. Would you accost us and risk the King’s justice?”

“Now, now,” said the wild-haired man in front. “We’re just checking. No need to be like that. You’re going to Cloix then?”

“Of course. And if you’re not brigands then I’m a gnoll. Come no closer or a fight you  _ will  _ have!”

The men stopped, and Kallid began to breathe again. At least they had some respect. But it struck him as odd that brigands would try to take a coach that was obviously defended by more than their own number. Though he had no experience with such people directly, from what he’d heard they typically only harassed people when they had outstanding odds in their favor.

The lead man held his hands up. “Alright! I see you’re Kingsmen. We’ll not bother you then. But we have a favor to ask...”

“Kallid!” came a whispered voice from below him. Miss Tribi.

  
“Kallid, there are men coming from the side!” she whispered urgently. 

Kallid turned and saw three more men, crouching low through the grass but approaching rapidly, their backs to the sun.

He didn’t hesitate. Obviously the three talking with Mr. Bross were a diversion. They were going to try to take the carriage - or its contents. That he couldn’t allow. He drew and shot at one of the men sneaking up on them.

He missed badly, but though his aim still needed improvement, the power of his adrenaline-fueled shot was impressive. It didn’t hit the man he was aiming for, but it lodged firmly in the shoulder of another beside him. The screams began instantly.

“Mr. Bross - there are three more over here!” Kallid screamed, nocking another arrow. 

The two men still in the grass stood up and began sprinting towards the carriage - except for the one Kallid had shot who writhed on the ground clutching at the arrow.

He heard shouting from the back of the carriage but he didn’t pay attention. Instead he stood and took careful aim at the man coming closest to the carriage. Then he loosed.

The arrow narrowly missed and stuck in the ground in front of the man, who looked up. Whatever he was expecting to see, a small kobold brandishing a bow was certainly not it.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” shouted the man behind him.

“What the hell is that?” said the foremost man, but he began to back off. “I think it’s a kobold!”

Meanwhile Kallid was nocking his third arrow and had it pulled back before the two could react. His third arrow missed again, but whatever confusion the brigands might have had over what kind of creature he was, they recognized a bow and arrow readily enough. They turned tail and began running back to their compatriot.

At that moment, Mr. Bross came running at full tilt towards them from the back of the carriage, and the brigands began fleeing back through the grass, helping their injured mate along with them.

Finally Kallid had a moment to turn towards where the other men were towards the back of the carriage. He saw all three of the guards crossing swords with the brigands. However the fight didn’t last long. As soon as the three saw their fellows fleeing, they turned and followed suit. Mr. Todd began to pursue them into the grass, but was called back by Miss Coyle.

“Come back, Mr. Todd!” she shouted. “They’ll not be back. Let’s get moving before it gets dark.”

“Goddamn highwaymen! Gods I hate them!” Mr. Todd spat as he turned back. “Wouldn’t see their like around the city I can tell you! The patrols must be getting pretty bad way out here.”

“Kallid,” said the voice of Mr. Bross, and Kallid turned to see him with his hands out, offering to help Kallid down from the roof.

Kallid handed down his quiver and bow, then climbed over the side of the carriage, feeling the strong hands of the human help him down the rest of the way.

“Here, Mr. Kallid. I found two arrows. I’m afraid the other was stolen by that bandit!” laughed Mr. Bross. 

Kallid found himself shivering as the adrenaline receded, but he laughed at the tall Mr. Bross above him. “Ah, let him have it. Kobold arrows are a rare souvenir around here I would guess.”

“I bet he’ll cherish it every time he moves his shoulder,” Mr. Bross said, clapping Kallid on his back, which knocked him onto the muddy ground.

“Oh! I’m SO sorry Mr. Kallid!” Mr. Bross apologized, offering his hand. “I... I’m not used to your size!”

But Kallid was in too good of a mood to mind. He’d actually done something!

Miss Tribi had dug out a change of clothes for him and he changed clothes quickly. Oddly he wasn’t in the least embarrassed now, even if he did notice Miss Tribi peeking out of the carriage window. He felt like somehow he’d passed a test of some sort. Or perhaps had made a transition into something more than he had been. He was just as short as he had been before in comparison to the humans around him. And yet he  _ felt _ taller. He felt… like a man.

As the carriage rumbled off with it’s creaky wheel, as his children fawned over him, his son looked up to him with adoration and Miss Tribi tried her best to hide her blue-tinged eyes, he felt… good. Just good. Maybe he really did deserve Kreet after all. Maybe he really could be more than a bartender and a wimpy father to his children.

The rainbow faded, as did the sun as they entered the town of Cloix. All of them were looking forward to the first dry night in actual beds in days. Their journey to come was still long, and harder than it had been in the carriage, but they’d gotten this far - and that was not an insignificant accomplishment.


	11. Leader

“Understand, this was two generations back, before I was born,” Gart was saying once they’d reached the ground. “And so I can vouch for none of it directly. But it is a story often told when the children have gone to sleep by the older generations.”

Kreet followed him, trying to pay attention but all the while looking at the tree-village the kobolds had built. This was a new society, she realized. Kobolds living above ground - finding their way back to what Elistraee implied was once their birthright. A life outside the underground in the night. But she refocused, not wanting to offend the Hunt Master.

“...which made her the unanimous choice for Master Designer,” he was saying. “Now you understand, the three Master abilities aren’t really Hunter, Thinker and Designer. Those are their practical names, but we know them also as Masters of Body, MInd and Wisdom. So anyway, now they had a new Master of Wisdom. And all three were undisputed, mind you. But all were female too! The whole clan wondered what would come of this of course.”

He went on…

“So the three Masters had their first task to solve. Would they go through their tenure with no offspring? That is, after all, one of the main purposes of the Masters you see. Well, the Huntress went first. It was her contention that they should pick a male whose size, stamina and virility in the mating chamber was unmatched. Such was the decision of the Master of Body, and it was in perfect keeping with her designation as such.”

“I suppose that would make sense,” Kreet said as she followed Gart. The village was really coming to life now that the sun was going down. Glowing eyes from all the kobolds surrounded her, and followed her. Of course, she would be something of a celebrity here - having been delivered by Goldworm himself. 

“Of course the Intellect Master couldn’t agree with that. She argued that the three Master’s mates should be the smartest Male available. Essentially, her closest rival. That is, if she were to die, the male most likely to take her place. That man should be their mate. And again, from her point of view it made perfect sense. But of course, it would favor the mind over the body, and it is said that the two must both be kept in harmony.”

Gart stopped his story as he introduced Kreet to a male and female and their children. They were the cooks of the clan and would be cooking the meat he brought them. They already had a pit of smouldering wood dug in a clearing nearby. But they took the meat and began rubbing it with some powders she didn’t recognize instead, setting it atop some huge leaves that they apparently were going to wrap it in before burying it in the pit. 

It was all very fascinating for Kreet, but Gart explained they needed to get back to the Master’s House, so she bade the cooks goodbye and followed him back as he continued his story.

“So of course they turned to the Wisdom Master - the Designer. They are often the arbiter of such things you know. Some say the Designer is the most important of the three in fact. They take what is possible with the body and the ideas of the mind and weave them into practical things. And they are often older of course. Well, the Designer admits that her idea was to hold a lottery and let the gods decide each month who would mate with them among all the adult male kobolds. The idea had merit too. So the three Masters debated for a month…”

They arrived back at the bottom of the Master’s House.

“So? Don’t keep me in suspense!” Kreet demanded. “What did they decide?”

Gart smiled. “They decided to implement all three, changing monthly. For the first month, they would mate with the most virile male in the clan. It became known as Wobbly Month because all the Masters’ tended to wobble when they walked during that month. Then for the next month they would mate with the smartest male in the clan. That month became known as the Month of Smiles, because as it turned out the smartest male was also the most skilled at pleasing his mate - or in this case, mates. And then, of course, came the Lucky Month when all willing and able males were drawn in a lottery.”

Kreet snickered. She couldn’t help it. “And did it work?” she asked.

“Oh yes! It’s said to have been the most fecund generation we’ve ever had. My father was born of the union of the Huntress and the most virile male. He was never made Master Hunter himself, but now I am! He’s very proud of me I must say.”

“I bet!” She said as they began climbing back up the tree.

********

Sythe had finished getting ready and was waiting for them on the first floor - the area Kreet had come to know as the Meeting floor - while Fot had just woken up and was preparing for the day. Outside the night had come on in full.

“So he told you about that?” Sythe laughed. “Yes, it must have been an interesting time!”

“I’d say!” Kreet agreed. “But I understand you had a mate already? Doesn’t that... cause problems?”

Sythe closed her eyes and sighed. “It does. He wants me to retire and return to him, of course. But being a Master - it’s not all about reproduction you know. We are the leaders of the Outside clan. How can I give that up when I know I am the smartest kobold we have here?”

“You could…” Kreet began, wondering if she should say anything.

“Oh, go ahead,” Fot said, climbing down from upstairs. “What would the Humans do?”

“Now I’m not telling you what to do, right? Somehow you’ve made your own system work. But in the human equivalent situation, they wouldn’t mate between the Masters. In fact, you’d all have your own normal homes, and the Master’s House would just be where you gathered to decide things.”

They looked at each other.

  
“It’s not like we haven’t considered that path,” Fot replied. “It’s been done this way traditionally, but we have the power to change the tradition.”

“We would lose the generational advantage, of course,” Sythe said. “There’s little doubt that the system has produced some of the best of us.”

Gart pointed out, “It produced me.”

“During Wobbly Month,” Kreet laughed. “I mean, you guys do what you want. I’m just pointing out that there are other ways.”

Fot stood up. “Well, we’ll talk about it. But now’s not the time. The clan will be gathering. Gart, you got the meat over to the Cooks? Yes? Good. Then let’s go. It’s time to meet the clan officially Kreet. Then we can talk of the future.”

Kreet stood up and followed the three Masters down the tree.

***********

Their destination was the clearing near the fire pit. Cushions and crude chairs had been set up, along with a long table that Kreet and the three Masters sat behind. One by one the head of the various households came by and introduced themselves to her, introducing their spouses and children. Of course, Kreet struggled to remember them all, but she put on a good front. Sythe’s husband she made particular note of, along with a lean, elderly kobold by the name of Kras who wore a cloak that was totally unlike anything worn by the others.

“And this is Kras. He is the eldest of the Outside clan and keeper of Traditions.”

The kobold walked with a stoop, but the scowl he gave Kreet was obvious.

“This is Goldworm’s avatar?” he asked. “Why she’s barely out of her egg! Are you sure there’s been no mistake here?”

“Kras,” Fot said, standing up in her defense. “Goldworm himself delivered her to us. Surely you saw as well as the rest of us!”

“Pah. With these old eyes? I can see nothing so far. But I see her  _ now _ . Breasts. In my time females needed no such thing. Tell me, young woman, have you even whelped a clutch?”

Kreet felt her anger rising. She’d been through too much to be scoffed at by this old kobold.

“I certainly  _ have _ ! I am the mother of three, I’ll have you know. In fact they are searching for me now. Had I not been taken away by circumstances outside my control, I’d be with them now.”

“Three? Three clutches?”

“Well, no. Three children.”

The old kobold sighed and looked back at Fot. “And this inexperienced waif is going to lead us to Goldworm’s promised land among the humans?”

“She’s lived with them all her life, Old Kras. She knows their ways better than anyone Outside or Below. Who better?”

The old kobold grumbled and peered close at Kreet, but she didn’t back off.

“Practically smells human. What were you to them? Servant? Plaything? Did they mock you like an animal as they looked down at you and laughed?”

“I was no such thing! I owned a tavern - a human tavern in fact. I am also a Cleric of Pelor. At least, I was. They treated me with respect. In fact, more respect than I seem to be getting here!”

Kras backed up a step. “Now hold on. I mean no disrespect to you. But from what I know of humans, they think we are stupid and good only for servitude. Perhaps those tales are exaggerated?”

“They  _ are  _ exaggerated. There are certainly those who think of us like that - usually humans who have had little personal contact with kobolds. And there are certainly some who see us in our caverns as only obstacles to their god-given right to treasure. I have my own personal reasons to dislike those types. Yet I’ve learned that these are far from the majority. Most humans are kind and decent people, even to kobolds. Even their king, though I never met him, seemed to be well disposed towards us when we demonstrated our worth.”

The old kobold bowed his head. “I yield to your experience, Kreet of Goldworm, but time will tell the wisdom or foolishness of your words. My role is not to fight the will of Goldworm, but I confess I have a deep love of our own ways. I have agreed to join the Outside clan in order to try as best I can to preserve them and to remind us of who we are. I am the memory of this clan. I will not gladly become a servant of the humans, nor will I encourage my fellows to do so.”

“Then we are in accord, Kras. I respect your wishes. If some action I recommend goes against your traditions, please do tell me. I have not lived my life anticipating this task that Goldworm has set me to. I will do my best, but ultimately it is up to you - all of you - and the Masters to decide. Think of me only as an advisor, please. An advisor and a teacher.”

Kras bowed low at that and left the table.

Kreet looked back at Fot, who nodded before introducing the next family. But the rest of the night she felt the eyes of the old kobold on her, as if looking for any fault in her behavior.

After introductions had been made officially, Kreet turned to Sythe.

“Sythe? I noticed something with all these families. None have any young children. Am I wrong?”

“No, that’s right. Goldworm advised us a year ago to stop having children until we begin the great migration. It would be difficult for the very young, and no one wants to leave their children behind. One family… well, they had a clutch recently. They have chosen to go back to one of the underground clans.”

“Great migration? So you plan to be leaving soon?”

At that Sythe looked at her, as did Fot and Gart. 

“Of course! Isn’t that why you’re here? To lead us?”

Kreet’s response was obviously not what they were expecting. “Well, I can tell you about human society. I teach you to speak in the Common tongue. But… guys, I have no idea where we are or where Goldworm wants you to go! When do you plan on leaving?”

Gart answered from the other side of Sythe. “Well, now that you’re rested… tomorrow!”

Kreet’s eyes grew wide in a growing panic. They thought  _ she _ would lead them? LIterally? She was more lost than they were!

But Fot patted her hand. “Don’t worry about it, Kreet. Goldworm will be back tomorrow. He will know what to do.”

“I sure as hell hope so!” she thought.


End file.
